Hasta el final
by RENECIA CONTRERAS
Summary: Que pasaría si por culpa del destino Candy partiera a la guerra y verse cara a cara con la muerte la hiciera analizar su vida, tal vez lo difícil no es olvidar el pasado sino el futuro que se había imaginado. Ésta historia la comencé en la Guerra Florida 2015 para mi musa inspiradora quien hace poco partió al viaje del sueño eterno, en honor a H.A.W.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen,  
pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toei Animación.

 **En honor a H.A.W.**

* * *

 **"** **HASTA EL FINAL"**

 **Capítulo 1 "Remembranzas"**

MI vida nunca había sido ordinaria, hasta que la conocí.

Siempre con los constantes cambios a los que tuve que enfrentarme por tener sobre mis espaldas la responsabilidad de ser el Patriarca del Clan Ardley; a pesar de mi corta edad y de mi rebeldía, supe desde siempre que ese compromiso no podía eludirlo.

Aquella tarde de Octubre me permití por vez primera pensar en una vida diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Habíamos viajado a Lakewood con motivo del aniversario luctuoso de mi única hermana, salí con mi vestimenta de gala, un Kilt de diseño especial, acorde a la jerarquía que representaba y mi gaita; pero no pude ir a donde se suponía estaban homenajeando a Rosemary , el bello jardín que con tanta dedicación ella cuidó en vida, ahora estaba invadido de damas vistiendo sus mejores prendas y de caballeros que no perdían oportunidad de hablar de inversiones, negocio y poder.

-¿Qué farsa era la que se interpretaba en esos momentos? –Jamás en la vida había visto tanta hipocresía junta; fue terrible para mi pobre corazón de adolescente darme cuenta de que la realidad es justo esa que tuve frente a mis ojos.

-Como pude huí.

-Sin ver el sentido que mis pasos tomaban vagué largo rato, sentía la briza fría en mi rostro y cuerpo, un gélido viento era mi única compañía, sin embargo no era comparable a la fría actitud de toda esa gente que dejé sin ver atrás.

Decidí entonces liberar el dolor de mi alma, con notas tristes y cargadas de melancolía, una a una según salían de mi gaita dotaban mi ser de una nueva paz, mi alma ya no se sentía tan llena del dolor que minutos antes me invadió.

-La lluvia cesó y mi andar se aligero, fue entonces que la descubrí; tumbada en el pasto aún mojado por la reciente lluvia, pude sentir la pena que le afligía, sentí remordimiento por interrumpir tan íntimo momento e intenté alejarme, sin embargo poco a poco y aún desorientada se incorporó hasta quedar sentada sobre sus talones.

-Posó su curiosa mirada en mí e inicio con su interrogatorio, incluso mencionó que parecía un extraterrestre por mi manera de vestir, ese comentario me causó desconcierto y gracia al mismo tiempo; le di una breve explicación y continué tocando, ésta vez una melodía más alegre.

Comenzó a mover sus pies rítmicamente y se mofó del sonido de mi gaita.

–"parecen caracoles arrastrándose" jajajajaja, no pude contener la risa a la que ella se unió, jajajajaja estallamos en tremenda carcajada.

Fue un momento mágico, esa sonrisa tan franca y pura que me regaló era lo que hacía falta para ver que en la vida existen circunstancias difíciles y que aun cuando la lluvia nos azote fuertemente, siempre puede brillar un rayo de esperanza; ante eso no supe cómo reaccionar, únicamente atiné a decirle: "Sabes… -eres mucho más linda cuando te ríes que cuando lloras" El comentario pareció haberle tomado por sorpresa pues llevo sus maños a su boca intentando cubrir la sonrisa que instantes antes me había obsequiado.

-Quise quedarme a conversar un poco más pero seguramente no tardarían en notar mi ausencia, en esos momentos un papel comenzó a volar impulsado por el viento y ella corrió tras él.

-Fue entonces que aprovechando el descuido me alejé, no sin antes dejar mi insignia en agradecimiento, ella me regalo esperanza y yo no tenía nada que ofrecerle, entonces decidí dejar el objeto que me representaba.

-A los catorce años mi vida cambió para siempre, ese encuentro fue la causa.

-Sé que hay personas que se sorprenden cuando me oyen hablar así; me miran con extrañez e interés, como si quisieran descifrar qué es lo que sucedió, pero no me molesto en dar explicaciones.

-Si tuviese que darlas serían muy amplias, me gusta explayarme sin prisas, tranquila y calmadamente; lo cual requiere más tiempo del que la mayoría de la gente está dispuesta a concederme.

-Muchas personas me abordan solicitando que les cuente la vida del enigmático y extravagante William Ardley, empero la historia que pretenden escuchar no es la típica que se puede resumir en un par de frases ni condensar en una simple exposición hecha al vapor.

\- A pesar de que han transcurrido algunos años, recuerdo su inocente mirar, su dulce voz, sus bellos ojos verdes con un toque azulado, su rubio cabello volando al viento, esos rasgos tan característicos de ella, que no cambiaron al correr del tiempo, simplemente maduraron.

A menudo revivo mentalmente cada momento que pasamos juntos y me doy cuenta de que cuando lo hago, siempre me invade una extraña sensación de tristeza y de alegría a la vez. Hay momentos en que desearía retroceder en el tiempo para poder borrar toda esa inmensa tristeza, pero tengo la impresión de que, si lo hiciera, también empañaría la alegría de esa época.

-Así que simplemente me dejo llevar por la esencia de esos bonitos recuerdos , los acepto sin reticencia, permito que afloren según se van presentando y dejo que me guíen siempre que sea posible, los he tomado como una clase de enseñanza.

-A mis 36 años gracias a ella descubrí la capacidad que tenemos para soñar, incluso en las circunstancias más difíciles.

-Mi vida a su lado ha sido simple, sencilla, cotidiana, una vida común, corriente y ordinaria.

-Alguna vez pensé que no había nacido con estrella, que el mundo era injusto y que yo no merecía pasar por tantas circunstancia difíciles, que no era justo vivir en silencio y sólo, pero me di cuenta que el tiempo no se detiene y que no debemos perderlo en lamentaciones, porque, nos guste o no, solo existe el hoy y el ahora.

Y por ello, con la intención de hacer realidad el mayor deseo de todo ser humano, hoy comenzaré a vivir, con plenitud, con consciencia, con amor en cada acción que realice, tal como ella me enseñó.

-No hay nada más valioso que invertir nuestro tiempo haciendo felices a los otros, pues hay mayor significado en ofrecerse a uno mismo, sin reservas, sin miedos, sin trampas; no puedo ser egoísta y pensar que no tengo que ofrecer a los demás, el ofrecerte a ti mismo es el mayor gesto de amor de todos los tiempos.

-Dios mismo se entregó a la humanidad.

-Los bienes materiales se esfuman, pero los actos sinceros son recordados y agradecidos aún sin palabras, florecen en aquellos en quienes se siembran, extendiéndose a otros.

Prometo que lo que te develaré te hará reír, llorar, gritar y tener ganas de golpearme, sin embargo sé que querrás saber más, todo es parte de la aventura de la vida, unos la vivimos de cierto modo, otros la ven de otro y finalmente siempre estamos bajo el ojo crítico de todo mundo, sin embargo nadie mejor que quien vive el momento sabe su justo sentir.

-Mi corazón late desenfrenadamente, los invitados comienzan a llegar de manera puntual según las reglas de etiqueta que dicta la época.

– ¡No sé qué hacer!

Realmente me siento desesperada.

-Hace una horas con ayuda de George al fin pude ver y hablar con el "Tío Abuelo William"

-¡Vaya sorpresa! -aún no me recupero de la impresión.

Camino a Lakewood en mi mente sólo tenía las mil y un súplicas que tendría que emplear para tocar el corazón del hombre que me acogió en su familia desde hacía ya varios años.

-Verdaderamente le debía mucho, pero el precio que debía pagar al comprometerme en matrimonio con Neal era demasiado, él jamás fue amable conmigo y…

…Ahora de la nada, de buenas a primeras "Debo" unir mi vida a la última persona con quien desearía estar.

-Con ojos suplicantes miré a la servidumbre que en esos momentos estaba encargándose de mi arreglo, siguiendo cada indicación estipulada por la Tía Abuela Elroy; sin embargo fue inútil, nadie estaba dispuesto a ser el objeto de desquite de la ira de la Matriarca, no, nadie lo deseaba.

-El par de mucamas que me ayudaron a escapar con anterioridad fueron despedidas a manera de advertencia. Sin lugar a dudas Elroy Ardley piensa en todo y si algún detalle se le escapa, lo corrige y mejora.

-Annie y Archie ofrecieron sus ahorros y ayudarme a escapar de esa locura, tampoco ellos podían creer en el supuesto y repentino amor de ese cobarde, que valiéndose de chantaje logró convencer a sus padres y a la tía abuela. -¡Vaya sinvergüenza, mentiroso! Se está aprovechando de la muerte de Alistear.

-Debo hacer algo, prefiero morir antes que hacer lo que ellos dicen.

-¿Pero qué? No tengo tiempo y estoy siendo vigilada.

\- ¿Acaso piensan que soy una muñeca a la cual pueden manipular y mover los hilos de su destino a placer y complacencia suya? -sé que no es una orden del Tío Abuelo William, pero ya todo está dispuesto para hacer el anuncio.

\- Ésta forma tan arbitraria de obligarme me parece inconcebible, siento que nada puedo hacer; la vida me ha puesto delante de situaciones muy difíciles y siempre he salido avante, con algunas marcas, señal de mis batallas, sin en cambio creo hoy no podré hacer mucho.

-Mis fuerzas han abandonado mi cuerpo, he llorado y llorado hasta finalmente caer rendida en un profundo sueño del cual no quiero despertar.

-Toc, toc… -toc, toc….

-Escucho a la distancia el golpeteo de la puerta, con dificultad entre abro los ojos y me doy cuenta que un desfile de mucamas que ha llegado para terminar de arreglarme y para dirigirme al salón donde me han dicho, Los Legan se encuentran molestos por mi retardo.

-Conforme recorro los pasillos visualizo la ostentosa decoración, incluso se distingue en mi persona, ese no es mi estilo habitual, casi no puedo reconocerme debajo de los holanes, moños y flores de mi ajuar, pero no me dejo intimidar, he decidido rechazar el compromiso, no importa que todos se pongan en mi contra.

-Me ubiqué al pie de la escalera e inmediatamente Neal reprochó mi tardanza.

-Lo ignoré.

-Como pude respiré profundamente tratando de calmar mis nervios, sin moverme un ápice elevé el tono de mi voz:

"Señoras y señores, debo hacer un anuncio importante. Yo Candice White, rehúso categóricamente casarme con Neal Legan"

-Una lluvia de sonidos inundó el salón ¡Oh!, -¡Ah!, -¡Hey!, -¡Uy!, -¿Eh? – No eran cuchicheos, cada persona ahí presente emitía su total desaprobación por mi decisión.

-Ante tal bullicio sólo atiné a buscar con la mirada a la Tía abuela –pobre- Tenía un semblante terrible, el color había teñido su rostro de un rojo vivo que reflejaba su furia, perlas de sudor cubrían su rostro y sus puños apretando su pañuelo me hicieron saber que acababa de desafiar a la mujer más importante no sólo de la familia, sino de América, e indudablemente habrían consecuencias.

-Fúrica por mi actitud y olvidándose de la etiqueta y buenos modales, la tía abuela reprochó mi osadía.

–"¡¿Con que derecho osas y aquí mismo?!

Creo jamás la había visto tan molesta.

-De pronto una voz firme silenció completamente el cotilleo que se había desatado. "Así como Candy ha dicho, reniego igualmente a éstos espósales"

-Neal aprovechó la confusión que se generó para insultar y desacreditar al hombre que había ingresado, calificándolo como el vagabundo con el cual viví mientras él estaba amnésico, obviando mi reputación al mismo tiempo.

-El color que antes tenía la Tía Elroy ha desaparecido, dando paso en su lugar a una palidez casi mortífera; en su rostro se dibuja confusión, intenta hablar pero sólo tropieza con sus propias palabras ¿…Will…William…? -¿Qué haces aquí? …Pero entonces … ¿Entonces ella…? -Su voz era un hilo, había perdido su habitual altivez. -Se encontraba en shock total, entonces él se presenta ante la multitud.

"Señoras, señores, permítanme presentarme, soy William Albert Ardley".

Las miradas incrédulas y de total asombro no se hacen esperar, junto con los comentarios de los ahí reunidos, no pueden creer que un chico tan joven y bien parecido sea el Patriarca, confieso que ni yo misma lo podía creer.

–Horas antes había descubierto la identidad del misterioso "Tío Abuelo William"

-Quien para sorpresa mía resultó ser, nada más y nada menos que Albert, mi amigo de siempre, el hombre que me salvó de morir ahogada, quien me aconsejó en cada momento difícil de mi vida, quien siempre aparecía para reconfortarme.

-Era impensable que él siendo apenas un poco mayor que Archie, Stear incluso yo misma, fuera el pilar del clan.

-Cual estatua quedé, hasta que fui sacada de mi estupor por esa voz tan familiar, Albert me pidió esperarlo en el lago que se ubica en la parte trasera de la propiedad.

-Tuve el tiempo suficiente para reflexionar en los aspectos importantes de mi vida, ya no tenía la obligación de casarme con Neal, pero habían tantas cosas que quería saber de Albert, ¿Por qué me ocultó su verdadera identidad? -¿Por qué me adoptó? ¿Por qué su solitaria vida?

– ¡Pfff! -Miles de interrogantes cruzaban mi mente.

-Quería hacer y decir muchas cosas, lo primero sería visitar a mis madres en el hogar de Ponny y con su consejo decidir sobre lo mejor para mi futuro.

-Con esos pensamientos estaba cuando Albert llegó hasta la rama del árbol en la que me hallaba cavilando, le conté de mi planes y como siempre me apoyó.

-Él sería incapaz de cortar mi libertad, era la mejor persona que había conocido, me comprendía perfectamente, me conocía mejor que nadie.

-Conversamos largo rato, no hizo falta dar explicaciones, estábamos felices de habernos reencontrado.

-Con un abrazo cargado de nuestros afectos nos despedimos, no sin antes acordar mantener comunicación constante, nos escribiríamos una vez a la semana y no nos perderíamos la pista.

-¡Caaanndyyy! -¡Candy!

-Era Jimmy que me llamaba.

-Candy, no adivinarás quiénes han venido a visitar el hogar, te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa.

-Jimmy, ¡Por Dios, no soy adivina! -¿Dime de quién se trata?

-No, debes al menos intentar adivinar.

-Por favor, no soy una chiquilla para esos juegos.

De mala gana y con un puchero en el rostro Jimmy develó la identidad de sus visitantes.

-¡Aaaaa, yuujuuú, que gran alegría!

-Candy salió corriendo hacía el hogar.

-Y yo soy el infantil, pensó Jimmy, se echó a reír y fue tras ella.

La escena que encontró al llegar le conmovió hasta el último rincón de su ser, eran Annie, Archie, sus madres y los niños del hogar preparando una pequeña fiesta, todos estaban felices, pero faltaba algo, mejor dicho, alguien.

-¡Emm, aaammm…!

¿Vino Albert con ustedes? -No pudo con la curiosidad.

-No Candy, pero vendrá más tarde, respondió Annie.

-¿Acaso no te alegras de vernos?

-Fue el turno de Archie para hablar.

-Ja ja ja ja, por supuesto Archie, es sólo que hace mucho que no veo a Albert y lo extraño.

-Cof, cof, casi se atraganta ante sus propias palabras. Eeee… …este, quiero decir, que me parece extraño no verlo con ustedes.

-¡Vamos Candy!

-Todos sabemos a qué te refieres, la embromó Annie y todos comenzaron a reír.

Pasaba de la media tarde, ese día de primavera particularmente hacía un sol espléndido, el viento soplaba suavemente y se mezcla con el aroma de las "Dulce Candy" que había traído desde la mansión de Lakewood.

-Pocos detalles hacían falta para terminar con los preparativos de la reunión, después de charlar con mis amigos decidí recorrer mi colina favorita, intenté que me acompañaran, sin embargo los niños del hogar parecían no querer soltarlos.

Resignadamente me encaminé hasta lo alto de la colina que albergaba tantos recuerdos de mi infancia y donde había decidido iniciar mi propio jardín con las rosas que me regaló Anthony.

-Me arrodille ante ellas y comencé a aspirar su aroma. No sólo mis pulmones se llenaron con su esencia, mi mente empezó a recrear vivencias pasadas, algunas muy felices, otras no tanto, el viento trajo viejas notas de una melodía que justo en ese mismo lugar, hacía años había escuchado.

-Pensé en lo magnifico que eran mis recuerdos, podía escuchar claramente esa música que un día "Mi príncipe" interpretó para llevarse el dolor que sentía en aquella época.

-¿Pero qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?

-No era mi mente, realmente el sonido de una gaita se hacía más y más cercano, aún con las rosas en mano, me levanté y comencé a buscar el origen del sonido, fue cuando lo vi.

-¡Dios mío!, era él…

…Mi príncipe.

-Los rayos del sol daban de lleno en él por lo cual no podía distinguirlo, pero en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que era ese con el que tanto había soñado.

-Pequeña, ¿Sabes que eras más linda cuando sonríes?

-¡Oh por Dios!, ¿cómo pude ser tan ciega? …esa voz, tenía que ser él.

-Fue hasta que estuvo a pocos pasos de distancia que pude verle por completo, Albert, el tío William y el Príncipe de la colina eran la misma persona.

La emoción que embargó mi ser hizo que apretará fuertemente las rosas que traía en mano, lastimándome sin querer; unos tenues hilos de sangre comenzaron a resbalar por mis manos.

-Candy, mira nada más, te has hecho daño.

-¡Oh! no es nada Albert

-¿Cómo dices que no es nada si hasta sangre tienes?

-Es que me emocioné tanto que no me di cuanta fuerza imprimía al sostener las flores.

-Dos fluidos ríos resbalaban de mis ojos, estaba emocionada, feliz, muy feliz, como hacía tiempo no me sentía.

-Pequeña por favor para de llorar, me estás haciendo sentir muy culpable.

-Es que mis ojos no pueden parar, pero te juro que no estoy triste, por el contrario, hoy es uno de los días más felices de mi vida.

-Entonces por favor sonríe pequeña.

-Jajajajaja, ¿mejor?

-Pero que falsa eres Candy, esa risa ni tú la creíste.

-Jajajajaja, ahora ambos estallamos a reír ante el comentario tan atinado de Albert.

-Pequeña vamos donde la reunión, seguramente nos están esperando y tú necesitas curar esas heridas.

-Claro Albert, vamos.

-Fue cuando me percaté que mis hermosas "Dulce Candy" estaban teñidas por mi sangre.

-Albert mira lo que les he hecho a mis flores.

-Candy, Candy, no debieras preocuparte por eso, lloverá y se lavaran, entonces ellas volverán a ser iguales.

¿Y si eso no sucede y se quedan así para siempre, teñidas por mi sangre?

-Aun así no hay motivo para angustiarse, ellas simbolizarán lo que eres, son iguales a ti, no requieren muchos cuidados y a pesar de ser poseedoras de una gran belleza, no son exigentes en sus atenciones, son resistentes ante las adversidades, son independientes, eliminan de su vida todo eso que las hiere y no las deja crecer, nutren con su paciencia, amor y generosidad los capullos que están por nacer en su corazón…

…¡Albert!…

-Déjame terminar Candy

-Todo eso y más eres tú y si quedan marcadas serán unas lindas "Rosas- rosas", ese será tu sello distintivo, Anthony te obsequió un lienzo blanco, te toca pintar en él los matices de tu vida, los cambios no siempre son malos, al contrario, te hacen crecer y valorar.

-¡Oh Albert!

-Que bellas palabras.

Con ese pensamiento me has enseñado las profundidades del corazón humano y con ello has marcado el comienzo de mi madurez, desde hoy las Dulce Candy que se han tornado rosas serán mi insignia personal.

-Es así como una nueva estirpe nació ese día en la colina de Ponny.

-Fue decisión mía brindar apoyo en pequeñas clínicas cerca de la casa Ponny, incluso Albert mandó construir una "Nueva Clínica Feliz" para poder brindar atención a personas de escasos recursos y a los niños del hogar.

-Esa mañana me levanté muy temprano como de costumbre, tuve que quitarme el mal hábito de levantarme tarde, jajajajaja

–En el pueblo había muchas necesidades y no podía permitirme haraganear.

-Decidí salir a trepar un árbol, hacía tiempo no tenía tiempo de subir a uno, desde lo alto de aquél árbol pude distinguir la figura cansada de un hombre con un maletín en su hombro y que con paso dificultoso se acercaba en dirección mía.

-Señor Marsh, aquí arriba.

-Candy, no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo la misma chiquilla

-¿Qué haces trepada ahí?

-¡Upss!

-Giñándole un ojo al tiempo que le enseñaba la lengua, salté hasta quedar justo frente a él.

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí señor Marsh, hace tiempo que no lo veía?

-Verás Candy, ya estoy viejo y otro cartero más joven hace la mayoría de las diligencias, sin embargo con toda la problemática que ha acarreado la guerra el trabajo se ha duplicado y se requiere de más personal que reparta la correspondencia, por eso hoy he venido yo.

-Por cierto hay una carta para ti desde Chicago.

-¡Yupi! Deme mi carta por favor.

-No seas curiosa, al menos déjame llegar y recuperar el aliento para continuar mi trabajo.

-Un sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas por la falta de tacto y delicadeza con el señor Marsh.

-Por supuesto, disculpe mi descortesía.

-Una vez que me quedé sola volví a trepar a una de las ramas próximas y comencé a leer, en el remitente del sobre se leía: Hospital Santa Juana.

21 de Abril de 1917

Apreciable señorita Candice White:

La razón por la que estamos enviando ésta carta a su persona, es porque al participar de modo directo en el conflicto Bélico, Estados Unidos de Norteamérica deberá prepararse con la mayor cantidad de personal calificado para atender las contingencias derivadas de dicha confrontación.

La situación entre nuestra nación y Alemania, se ha vuelto insostenible, tras el hundimiento del trasatlántico Lusitania en mayo de 1915, en el cual perecieron 1198 pasajeros, de los cuales 234 eran ciudadanos estadounidenses, hemos tratado de no involucrarnos en el conflicto, pero la reciente salida de Rusia, deja en situación de vulnerabilidad a los "Aliados" fortaleciendo así a la Entente.

A grandes rasgos esa es la principal razón por la que debemos desplegar fuerzas que ayuden a minimizar el impacto que estas acciones tendrán en nuestra fuerza económica y humana.

Al Diplomarse como enfermera y haber estado entre los primeros lugares, es usted uno de los principales pilares para la pronta recuperación de la salud entre nuestros soldados.

Tome en consideración que su ingreso no es obligatorio, sin embargo sus conocimientos podrían salvar vidas en el frente.

El reclutamiento será en la estación de trenes de Nueva york.

Esperamos contar con su participación, la nación se lo agradecerá.

-Nueva York, la Guerra, Stear, Flammy…

-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

-Por una parte me encuentro tranquila, he creado nuevas relaciones con las personas del pueblo, los niños se ven más felices que nunca y el trabajo para la hermana María y la Señorita Ponny ha disminuido, empero, por otra parte yo estudié y me preparé para una situación así.

-Alistear se fue a la guerra pensando en que si se le detenía lo más pronto posible, nosotros no tendríamos que participar en ella, sin embargo él murió y aunque nunca fue hallado su cuerpo, la noticia causó un profundo dolor en la familia y la Guerra aún continua.

-¿Sera posible que se siga extendiendo y qué nadie pueda frenarla?

-Al igual que nosotros, muchas familias se han bebido sus lágrimas, han ocultado su angustia y cada semana con los nervios de punta revisan las listas de soldados al frente, incluso los que tienen familiares desaparecidos con dolor en su alma y con su corazón temblando de miedo inspeccionan los obituarios esperanzados en al menos hallar a sus, hijos, esposos o hermanos. Tener un cuerpo al cual llorarle es una de las mayores bendiciones en medio de toda ésta tragedia.

-Estoy confundida, tengo miedo y pienso que tal vez sea tiempo de hacer algo diferente con mi vida.

El día que mis flores se tiñeron de rosa, Albert dijo que ahora yo era la encargada de ponerle nuevos matices a mi vida, ese día mentalmente me auto prometí, no volver a cometer los errores del pasado, por mis miedos, por mis inseguridades y por mis indecisiones perdí muchas cosas, sufrí en más de una ocasión, fui difamada y calumniada, incluso perdí a quien consideré mi más grande amor después de Anthony, que creí no poder superar después de su trágica muerte.

-Largo rato estuve cavilando en la mejor decisión, puse mi vida en diversos escenarios y trate de sopesar cada una de mis decisiones.

-Mi sentido del deber me decía que debía enrolarme en las filas del ejército, pero mi sentido común me gritaba que era una locura, gran parte de la mañana caminé por diversos sitios, a mi alrededor todo parecía en completa calma, no había señales que delataran la reciente incursión de nuestro gobierno en tan aberrante acto de homicidio para la humanidad, según mis propias creencias fue el genocidio más brutal al que la humanidad se había tenido que enfrentar hasta entonces.

-Irremediablemente volví a pensar en mi separación con Terry aquel invierno.

-Volver al lugar que causó en mi corazón una enorme herida, no sería fácil, pero ya lo había decidido, me embarcaría inmediatamente.

\- Lo difícil ahora sería decirle a La Hermana María, a la señorita Ponny, a Tom, Annie, Archie y a Albert; seguramente no estarían de acuerdo, por eso ahora tendría que actuar cautelosamente.

-En mi mente ya tenía trazado un plan y nadie se daría cuenta hasta que ya estuviera navegando rumbo al otro lado del mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

Qué pasaría si por culpa del destino Candy partiera a la guerra y verse cara a cara con la muerte la hiciera analizar su vida, tal vez lo difícil no es olvidar el pasado sino el futuro que se había imaginado. Ésta historia la comencé en la Guerra Florida 2015 para mi musa inspiradora quien hace poco partió al viaje del sueño eterno, en honor a H.A.W.

 **Capítulo 2 "Confrontaciones"**

-Lunes 23 de Abril de 1917, me hallaba en la oficina de Telégrafos de Lakewood, debía hacer varias diligencias, pero ¿Con cuál empezar?

-No sería fácil, menos después de que por poco me descubren, aún no sé cómo hice para mentir sin levantar sospechas, mi corazón latía tan fuertemente que pensé que todo mundo lo escuchaba, delatándome como una vil embustera.

-¿A dónde vas tan temprano?

–Una voz a mis espaldas me hizo dar un salto.

-Me asustó, no esperaba que nadie estuviese levantado.

-Aún no me has respondido Candy, fue la firme exclamación de la Hermana María.

-Bueno… …eee… …es que… …el Doctor Martin… …la clínica…

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?

-¡No! -Levanté la voz.

-Se equivoca, procuré sonar indiferente y calmada, lo que pasa es que como ya le dije no esperaba hallar a nadie levantado, pero no me sucede nada.

-¿Entonces será que ya me puedes responder?

-Por supuesto, verá, el viernes dejé algunos pendientes en la Clínica y aprovechando que me desperté muy temprano quise adelantarme para darle la sorpresa al Doctor Martin, será un obsequio por su buen comportamiento, casi no ha bebido estos días y bueno…. Creo que se merece descansar un poco, él ya no es muy joven.

-Terminé mi discurso guiñándole un ojo y ofreciéndole una deslumbrante sonrisa, al menos creo que se quedó más tranquila.

-Suspiró resignadamente y me dio su bendición.

-¡Anda Candy!

-Date prisa o de nada habrá servido que te hayas despertado antes.

-Sí Hermana María, me voy.

-Candy…

-Dígame

-Por favor no te vayas con el estómago vacío.

-¡Upss! Casi lo olvido, jejeje, no se preocupe, en el camino tomo algo y por favor usted descanse un poco más.

-¡Hay Candy!, nunca cambiarás.

Jajajajaja, eso creo… aaadiiioooosss.

-Acababa de consolidarme como la mejor actriz de todos los tiempos, nadie sospechaba mis verdaderas intenciones, ¡ufff!, estuvo cerca.

-Lo primero sería responder la carta del Hospital Santa Juana y así lo hice.

-Posteriormente me dediqué a recorrer el pueblo, sin quererlo me estaba poniendo nostálgica por la añoranza de lo que tendría que dejar, nunca antes me había percatado de la forma en que las personas saludaban desde los coches, los carruajes o cuando se cruzaban con alguien por la calle, era como si todos fueran una gran familia.

-El aire olía a flores, a la madera de los árboles, a frescura, un aroma tan distintivo del lago Michigan; entonces me permití inundar mis sentidos, inhalar su pureza y guardarla en mi memoria.

-Me embarcaría a una tierra en la que todos esos aromas fueron sustituidos por el olor de la pólvora, por los gases tóxicos, por el humo de los campos envueltos en llamas tras los implacables ataques.

-Estar en un contacto directo con lo bello que la naturaleza nos ofrece reforzó mayormente mi decisión, sí, era lo correcto.

-Entré a una pequeña cafetería, me pedí una gran tarta cubierta de mucho merengue, chispas y mermelada, las hice acompañar de una humeante taza de chocolate bien espumoso, después de todo -¿Quién sabe cuándo volvería a probar algo tan delicioso?

-Ya con mi pequeño festín sobre la mesa rústica de aquel lugar, comencé a degustarlo mientras escribía la carta de despedida.

-¡Toc, toc!

-Adelante George.

-Perdiendo su habitual formalidad, George fue directo al grano.

-William no te tengo buenas noticias.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

-La señorita Candy ya está rumbo a Francia y me temo que nada se puede hacer, he tratado inútilmente de contactarme con el presidente Wilson, ya que ningún oficial del ejército ha querido girar un telegrama con la orden de que se le haga regresar.

-Eso no puede ser cierto George.

-Albert sintió que nuevamente la vida le arrebataba lo que más quería.

¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en alejar de él a sus seres más amados?

-Mueve todas las influencias que sean posibles, has todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance, la necesito de regreso, no podemos exponerla a las penurias que seguramente deberá afrontar si se queda allá.

…Además…

-"Además creo que no soportaría perderla una vez más, mientras vivimos juntos en el "Magnolia", nuestro pequeño apartamento de Chicago, comencé a verla de modo diferente, ya no como una niña, sino como la mujer en la que se estaba convirtiendo.

Fue tan valiente al enfrentarse al escrutinio público, no es propio de una dama vivir con un hombre si no están casados, y luego, perdió su empleo por protegerme cuando yo no era nadie, no sé qué habría sido de mi sin ella.

-Me temo que su decisión esté influenciada por el dolor que todavía siente por su separación con Terry, sé que no tengo ninguna esperanza con ella pero no la quiero lejos.

-Espero ansiosamente el último domingo de cada mes para ir a verle, hago hasta lo imposible por liberarme de cualquier compromiso con tal de estar juntos aunque sea un breve tiempo, ella no se ha dado cuenta de mi sentir, pero yo soy feliz por tenerla aun cuando sólo sea de éste modo.

-Me siento culpable por no darme cuenta de todo tu sufrimiento, mi propia vanidad me engañó haciéndome creer que te hacía feliz, debí haberte confesado mis sentimientos, pero tuve miedo de que te alejaras y de cualquier forma te he perdido, te he perdido porque nunca has sido mía y porque tu corazón aún le pertenece a otro."

…¿Además?

– ¿Además qué William? Te has quedado muy pensativo.

-No, no es nada, solamente que los negocios, las empresas, la investigación que te pedí realizar y la salud de La tía Elroy me tienen preocupado, y ahora esto.

-Comprendo William.

-Te ruego que no le pierdas la pista, ¿quedó claro?

-Por supuesto William, he hecho hasta lo imposible, pero como la Señorita Candy se fue por voluntad propia nada se puede hacer, sin embargo ya he puesto a un detective en Southampton, en cuanto desembarque él se encargará de averiguar a qué pelotón y hospital fue asignada.

-Si no la interceptamos en éste punto cuando llegue a Francia no podremos hacerlo ya que se han incrementado las medidas de seguridad, no te garantizo hacerla regresar, pero al menos podrás mantenerla vigilada y seguir sus movimientos.

-Albert suspiro pesadamente. –Si no hay de otra, que así se haga.

-Mientras tanto, en medio de Atlántico varias embarcaciones provenientes de La Marina Estadounidense planeaban su estrategia, miles de jóvenes eran instruidos en diversas labores, lavaban pisos, cocinaban, se ejercitaban, participaban en simulacros recreados para representar escenas que eran comunes en los campos de batalla, las enfermeras reforzaban sus conocimientos y recibían un entrenamiento a base de códigos, si debían estar en las trincheras, era necesario estar preparadas física y mentalmente, además de estar familiarizadas con el lenguaje militar.

Todos los rumores que se escuchaban acerca del conflicto, era algo que estaban a punto de vivir en carne propia; conforme se aproximaban a su destino muchos de éstos jóvenes entraban en pánico, por ello era importante el entrenamiento constante.

-La realidad a la que se enfrentarían era una que ni ellos mismos imaginaban.

\- El general estadounidense John Joseph Pershing era la persona al mando de la Fuerza Expedicionaria Estadounidense durante la Guerra; pese a que se unió a las fuerzas aliadas para combatir a Alemania, decidió conservar la autonomía de sus tropas y sabía que eso podía acarrearle conflictos mayores, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a dejar en manos de quien sabe quién el destino de todos esos jóvenes que representaban el honor y futuro de su nación.

-Candy aprendía rápidamente cada lección, también fue de las pocas mujeres que demostró gran fortaleza en los entrenamientos, no eran rudos, sin embargo implicaban cierta fuerza física y destreza, además de sentido de alerta, y mucho instinto, fueron 10 días en los cuales no se permitió pensar en nada ni en nadie, aunque quisiera, las múltiples actividades la tenían al límite y cuando finalmente tocaba su cama estaba tan agotada que inmediatamente era envuelta en los brazos de Morfeo hasta volver a escuchar la chicharra a las 05:00 horas, la cual anunciaba el inicio de otro día.

-Apenas hube pisado el hospital Val-de-Grâce, fuimos presentadas ante Vera Brittain, jefa de enfermeras asignada de ese hospital, era una mujer alta, delgada, ojos color miel y cabello rubio cenizo, tenía una expresión amable pese al cansancio que se reflejaba en su rostro, detrás suyo se hallaban dos enfermeras más, a una la reconocí de inmediato, era mi condiscípula del Santa Juana, Flammy, la otra era una mujer igualmente delgada, tez blanca, cabello negro profundo y ojos café oscuro, sombríos igual que su expresión, su nombre era Mildrett Sutherland.

-Un breve y lánguido monólogo de bienvenida fue emitido por la jefa, un panorama nada esperanzador fue nuestro recibimiento, rápidamente fuimos separadas en dos grupos bajo el criterio elitista de la enfermera Mildrett; en el primero y más reducido conformado por las enfermeras "Calificadas" ahí me ubicaron a mí; el segundo y de mayor número era el de las reclutas voluntarias, que no fueron recibidas con mucha amabilidad que digamos.

Las enfermeras profesionales, que luchaban por algún tipo de reconocimiento y entrenamiento apropiado, temían que esa enorme invasión de voluntarias no calificadas socavara sus esfuerzos.

-Más tarde me enteré, que las voluntarias o reclutas estaban muy mal remuneradas, tendrían principalmente la función del aseo doméstico, la limpieza de pisos, el cambio de sábanas entre otras actividades, bajo ninguna circunstancia se les permitía cambiar vendajes, asistir al galeno o administraran medicamentos.

– Eran poco más que empleadas domésticas.

-Increíblemente Flammy se encargó de ponerme al tanto de todas y cada una de las actividades, horarios, pabellones y procesos.

-Me llevo al cuarto que compartiría con ella y otras dos compañeras.

-Mientras desempacaba las pocas pertenencias con las que viajé y guardaba los uniformes que me fueron proporcionados platicamos como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho.

-¡Candy! Fue la voz de Flammy que llamo mi atención.

-¡Dime!

-Pues… la verdad no sé ni por dónde empezar.

-La manera en que movía sus pies y el hecho de que se estuviera tronando cada uno de los dedos de las manos me decía que estaba muy nerviosa.

-Dejé toda actividad para concentrar mi total atención en ella, cogí sus manos y le dije: ¿Podrías empezar por dejar de martirizar tus dedos?

-Una ligera sonrisa de medio lado asomó en su rostro y un leve suspiro fue su respuesta.

-Se soltó de mi agarre y se dirigió a una de las ventanas.

\- Dándome la espalda comenzó.

-Sé que nunca hemos sido amigas, realmente no me di la oportunidad de conocerte como persona, todos te amaban, antes de tu llegada disfrutaba de sentirme poderosa y admirada, no había mejor enfermera que yo, me sentía la reina del hospital y era obvio que todo mundo me alagaba constantemente, pero…

-Se retiró los anteojos, los limpió rápidamente y volvió a colocárselos sobre el puente de su nariz, se giró hasta quedar con la vista sobre mí y continuó con un tono que me pareció más de melancolía que de reproche.

-Tenías que llegar con tu bondad, generosidad, alegría y entrega incondicional, te ganaste el respeto y admiración no sólo de pacientes sino de médicos y… yo no supe cómo manejarlo, me provocabas una gran envidia y celos.

-De verdad que no tienes que hacer esto, podemos comenzar de cero como si apenas nos hubiéramos conocido, quise argumentar.

-No se trata de eso Candy, estoy aquí desde el comienzo de la Guerra y he tenido en más de una ocasión la muerte frente a mí, todo lo que te imagines en relación a ésta masacre, no se aproxima ni una milésima parte a las verdaderas aberraciones a las que me he enfrentado y a las que ahora tú también te enfrentarás.

\- Sabes que soy demasiado orgullosa y hacer esto para mí es muy difícil, no te estoy pidiendo perdón, pero sí la oportunidad de hacer un equipo de trabajo, yo… …yoo… …pienso que necesito…

-¿Una amiga? Completé su frase.

-¡NO! Fue el sonido emitido de manera exaltada.

-Intentó recobrar su tan característico porte frío y distante, pero yo sabía que estaba lejos de poderlo conseguir.

.-Quiero decir, que no precisamente es eso a lo que me refiero, mi vida siempre ha sido de completa soledad, no estoy acostumbrada a ser afectiva, ni siquiera me veo en ese papel, de hecho no creo saber cómo actúa una amiga, más bien me gustaría que fuéramos….

… Buenas compañeras.

-Dicho esto, bajó la mirada y continuó.

-No tengo dudas de tus conocimientos y creo que en mi vida hace falta una bocanada de aire fresco, hemos trabajado a marchas forzadas, con tantas bajas y tan poco personal…

–Esto último lo pronunció con un hilo de voz casi invisible, por un momento creí que desfallecería, instintivamente la envolví en un abrazo, el cual correspondió de manera trémula.

-Para infundirle seguridad la atraje más hacía a mí y así permanecimos hasta que sentí como sus latidos y respiración se relajaban.

-¡Que mala noche he pasado! -Llevo días sin poder conciliar el sueño, y lo consigo hasta muy entrada la madrugada, pero en definitiva esta ha sido la peor de todas.

-He leído y releído la carta tan raquítica que dejó.

 **Querido Albert:**

 **Cuando leas estas líneas ya estaré muy lejos, te pido por favor no intervenir, la decisión ha sido sólo mía, entiendo que te encuentres molesto conmigo, pero comprende que cuando estudié enfermería lo hice con la firme convicción de ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesitase, no creas que fue una decisión precipitada, pensé que ya era tiempo de hacer algo con mi vida.**

 **Nunca te lo dije porque me daba pena molestarte con mis problemas, con todas las responsabilidades que tienes me pareció injusto mortificarte con mis tonterías.**

 **He sido muy feliz al lado de mis madres y tus visitas cada mes me llenaban de alegría, mas ya era tiempo de darle otro giro a la monotonía en que estaba inmersa.**

 **Cuida de la señorita Ponny, de la hermana María y de los niños del Hogar, no permitas que el Doctor Martin recaiga en el alcoholismo y pide a Annie que se encargue de visitar con frecuencia mi pequeño jardín de la colina, cada día está más bello y no quisiera que muriera. A mi regreso me encargaré de compensar a todos y cada uno de ustedes el abandono en que los he dejado.**

 **Te ruego que cuando le digas a la Tía Elroy trates de minimizar el impacto, apenas ha empezado a aceptarme y siento que me culpará de destrozarle los nervios, aún no supera la partida de Stear y ya tiene que enfrentarse a una nueva deshonra familiar a causa mía.**

 **Archie ha prometido enseñarme a tocar el piano dile que no se olvide de ello, porque a mi regreso no lo dejaré tranquilo.**

 **Prometo escribirte en cada ocasión que me sea posible y perdona por tan breves líneas, carentes de emotividad, pero es lo mejor.**

 **-Esto no es una despedida, solo es un adiós temporal.** _ **Candice**_

-Durante los primeros días en el hospital llegaban toda clase de pacientes, la mayoría con heridas de metralleta, mutilaciones y quemaduras a causa del constante estallar de bombas, incluso se presentaron muchos problemas médicos hasta entonces desconocidos para doctores y enfermeras ya que no los habían experimentado antes.

-El más común fue la infección de las heridas, las condiciones insalubres en las que se trabajaba no permitían realizar una correcta asepsia, dejando a los pacientes contaminados por toda clase de material de las trincheras, del uniforme o de sus mismas heridas.

-Por supuesto no había antibióticos, y los desinfectantes que se utilizaban eran rudimentarios e insuficientes.

-Ante mis ojos miles de soldados murieron a causa de tétanos o gangrena, no existía un antídoto y yo solamente podía acompañarlos en sus últimos momentos tratando de aligerar su dolor; la agonía de ellos presagiando su final provocaban que siempre terminará derramando unos ríos salados imposibles de contener, con la mejor de mis sonrisas los despedía y prometía que todo estaría bien.

-Muchas veces me recriminé mi estupidez e insensatez por todo el tiempo que había perdido pensando que el destino estaba en mi contra, un sinfín de noches las pasé en vela, llorando por creer que el amor me había sido negado, primero unos padres que no me quisieron y abandonaron, cuando finalmente una estrella iluminaba mi vida, fue extinta en aquella cacería organizada para presentarme como miembro de la familia que acababa de acogerme en su seno, soy enviada a Inglaterra y una trampa me separa del chico que robó mis pensamientos y corazón.

En múltiples ocasiones forzamos varios encuentros que fueron frustrados por las circunstancias, para ceder ante el caprichoso destino y desencontrarnos por breves instantes.

Finalmente el tiempo sincronizó nuestras vidas, no obstante el titiritero encargado de mover los hilos que me unían a él, los cortó, y terminamos para siempre.

La realidad es que me cansé de luchar por un amor imposible, fue muy triste saberlo fuera de mi vida; mi alma se volvió gris por su ausencia y sé que para Terry tampoco fue fácil.

-¡Estúpida, estúpida, un millón de veces estúpida!

-Tengo la oportunidad que a todos esos soldados caídos les fue negada, tengo la fortuna de tener salud y de poder despertar cada mañana, para continuar escribiendo mi destino y…

-¿Qué hago?

-Lo único que siempre he hecho, llorar.

Lo sé, soy una llorona.

-Tengo tanto coraje conmigo misma que quisiera salir corriendo y gritar, descargar toda la furia contenida por la impotencia de no poder ayudar a esos valientes soldados que han perdido sus vidas en ésta batalla absurda y tengo coraje por haber abierto los ojos demasiado tarde.

El autoexilio al que me sometí fue sólo un escudo, no pude olvidar, creo no podré hacerlo nunca, llevo tatuados en mi alma miles de recuerdos, basta con que me decida a seleccionar los mejores y partir de ahí para un nuevo comienzo.

-¿Otra vez soñando?

-¡Que va! bueno fuera.

-He estado revisando los expedientes que me has hecho llegar y hay varias coincidencias que me hacen pensar que ésta faena rendirá muy buenos frutos.

-Lo mismo pensé William, por eso te los hice llegar incluso antes de mi retorno.

-Gracias George, posteriormente quisiera que nos reuniéramos para tratar éste asunto a detalle, ahora cuéntame ¿Cómo se encuentra la Tía Elroy y los chicos?

-Sabes que siempre te he apoyado en cada decisión que has tomado

-¿Lo sabes, verdad?

-¿A qué viene éste comentario George?

-Primero respóndeme.

-Por supuesto George, siempre has sido mi incondicional.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?

-Verás, pienso que haberle retirado tus visitas a Madame Elroy es un error, conoces perfectamente su carácter tan enérgico y severo, al alejarte de ella los que padecen sus arranques de prepotencia son los empleados, Archie y Annie, quienes fallidamente intentan relajar los ánimos.

-Ya veo…

-Dorothy ha quedado como la nueva ama de llaves ya que Simona no toleró más los maltratos y las injusticias que Madame estaba cometiendo con ella y con el resto de la servidumbre.

-Con desgano me dejé caer en la silla detrás del escritorio, ¡aaaaaah! comprendo.

-Para mí es muy difícil estar alejado de ella, aunque en el pasado tampoco vivíamos juntos, fue por cuestiones que implicaban la estabilidad tanto en la familia como en las empresas, sin en cambio ahora es porque estamos disgustados el uno con el otro.

-Me parece inconcebible que sea tan anticuada y hermética en relación a Candy.

***FLASHBACK***

-El elevado volumen con el cual se dirigía la Tía Elroy a mi persona, hizo huir a cada empleado de la mansión.

-¡Esa hija tuya no tiene vergüenza, es una malagradecida, desobediente! y encima de todo se atreve a mandar a la ignominia a nuestra familia.

-¡Qué horror!

-No tiene ninguna consideración para con nosotros.

-No quiero imaginar lo que la alta sociedad de Chicago va a decir, específicamente de mí, seguramente me culparán, primero Alistear y ahora Candice.

-¡Hay Dios!

Con una pose exageradamente dramática y secando unas lágrimas invisibles continuo vociferando toda clase de improperios contra Candy.

-Ya sé que esa chiquilla no me respeta porque tú le consientes todo, porque no me das mi lugar enfrente de ella y porque siempre terminas restándome autoridad, mis órdenes no valen William, tal parece que disfrutas con su actitud.

-Cuando yo estaba al frente de ésta familia podía controlar un poco más a esa niña, pero desde que te empeñaste en darle su "libertad" lo único que has conseguido es que con cada acción suya manche el honor de nuestro apellido, somos el hazme reír de la elite de Estados Unidos.

-Si al menos ya la hubieras obligado a casarse, tal vez, y digo, sólo tal vez su esposo podría controlarla.

-¡Pero no!

-¡Que va!, Sí tienes el mal gusto de apoyarla en esa tontería de que se casará por amor.

-Habrase visto semejante osadía

\- ¿Acaso no sabe que esas cosas son para los plebeyos?

-Una dama de nuestra posición social se casa por convenir a nuestros intereses y no por esa utopía del amor para toda la vida.

-¿Qué es eso de "felices para siempre"?

-Ya la quiero ver feliz cuando no tenga un peso para comer, a ver si es cierto que el amor todo lo puede.

-¡Hay noooo!, un día de estos me va a matar de un coraje.

-Escucharla hablar de esa manera hizo que me hirviera la sangre, respire profundo y la interrumpí

-¿¡Tía!?...

-¿¡Tía!?...

-¡Tía!...

-¿Puede por favor parar?

-Y…

-¿Podemos hablar calmadamente?

-¿¡Por favor!?

-¿Ahora sí quieres que hablemos? ¿NO?

-Pues fíjate que ya no podemos hablar.

-Ahora es tiempo de actuar, y soy yo la que te pide por favor que me dejes hacerlo a mí manera, es evidente que a ti te controla esa muchachita.

-Aun no comprendo ¿cómo hace para influenciar tus decisiones?

-Cansado de escuchar toda esa letanía, por primera vez en la vida y haciendo acopio de toda mí paciencia, me dispuse a frenar esa locura.

-No obstante parecía que la Tía Elroy estaba dispuesta a continuar con su monólogo.

-Sin más remedio. Levante la voz un par de tonos más arriba que mi querida tía.

-¡Le ruego que guarde silencio y me escuche!

Eso llamo su atención, entonces pude modular el sonido de mis palabras y entablar una conversación sin necesidad de gritar.

-Para empezar quiero que le quedé claro.

-Candy no me manipula.-

-Para seguir, ella no es mi hija, es mi protegida, ¡sólo eso!, es como mi ahijada, soy demasiado joven como para tener una hija de su edad, esto último lo dije con intensión.

-La tía es demasiado inteligente para captar el mensaje, al menos eso era lo que cruzaba mis pensamientos.

-para continuar, ella es liiiibree, yo jamás la forzaría a hacer nada en contra de su voluntad, por eso respeto sus decisiones.

-¿Aunque no sean las mejores?

Lo dijo con cierta malicia, seguro para acrecentar la irá que ya me dominaba en esos momentos.

-Aaaaaah (suspiré)

-¡SI TÍA!

-A pesar de todo.

-Y por último, me tiene sin cuidado lo que "La alta sociedad" piense o diga.

-Igual que usted quiero encontrar a Candy, convencerle de regresar para acabar con ésta pesadilla, sin embargo sus motivos y los míos son completamente diferentes.

-Ahora, si ya ha dicho todo lo que quería le ruego que se retiré.

-¿Acaso me estas echando William?

-De ninguna manera, sin embargo me parece que hemos llegado al punto muerto de la charla, por lo que no tiene caso seguirnos enfrascando en un diálogo que no nos llevará a ningún lado.

-Te desconozco William, jamás te habías dirigido a mí de la forma en que hoy lo has hecho, habría preferido mil veces que me retirases la palabra para ahorrarme el disgusto.

-Aún estamos a tiempo, si usted así lo quiere, fue mi gélida respuesta.

-Vi abandonar toda señal de color o expresión en su rostro, sólo sé limito a hacer un asentimiento y salió del despacho.

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

-Han pasado varios meses desde ese día y el único vínculo entre nosotros eres tú George.

-Prometo que la visitaré y trataré de hacer las paces, pero no te garantizo nada. ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro

-¿Sabes George?

-Ayer recibí carta de Candy.

-¡Vaya! y ¿Qué te cuenta la señorita Candice?

-Realmente no mucho, trata de transmitirme tranquilidad con sus palabras, sin embargo la conozco demasiado bien como para darme cuenta que me oculta detalles de sus vivencias, no soy tonto, sé perfectamente lo que se vive en los frentes, más ahora que casi se les ha privado de toda comunicación por el cierre de fronteras y por la insostenible negociación entre los dirigentes militares, ésta lucha no tiene justificación, es una masacré innecesaria.

-Me queda claro William y si me lo permites, me gustaría que revisáramos algunas operaciones financieras, debemos anticiparnos al impacto posterior a la culminación de la Guerra, se rumora que está próxima, de acuerdo a las estrategias implementadas por el General Pershing.

-Algo he leído en los diarios y puedes confiar en mi buena intuición, incluso me he involucrado en la industria Farmacéutica, ya en África desarrollé una gran experiencia, que tuve que dejar de lado al tomar el control de las inversiones Ardley.

-Lo sé y no dudo que cada movimiento lo tengas perfectamente planificado; aun así me gustaría que repasemos juntos las estrategias, no quiero parecer paranoico, pero cualquier movimiento mal hecho nos puede dejar fuera de la jugada.

-Todos los inversionistas estarán más atentos y buscarán cualquier punto débil al cual aferrarse para mantenerse a flote; la economía está muy frágil y estar adecuadamente preparados y alertas hará la diferencia.

-Para tu tranquilidad agenda nuestra reunión y trataremos cada asunto que te preocupe, sólo que me gustaría fuera rumbo a Argentina.

-¿Argentina?

-Así como lo oyes; Gustavo el detective que lleva el caso que hace tiempo comenzamos, ha hallado nuevas pistas, por lo que es necesario viajar a esas tierras.

-Éste joven ha resultado ser muy eficiente, discreto y confiable.

-De encajar todas las piezas, el puzle estará terminado, lo único que me preocupa es el impacto que tendrá, puede provocar una reacción en cadena que una vez iniciada será imposible de parar.

-Recuerda que toda acción irremediablemente tiene una reacción, no está en tus manos tener el control de los sucesos que puede venir al remover el pasado.

\- Con esos pensamientos cada uno se perdió en sus propias reflexiones.

GUEST: Esta vez no será, pero si tengo algo, como te he comentado antes fui duquesa y dicen que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan, jajajaja, bueno, en éste caso no, por favor que no se vaya a enterar #michicodorado capaz que deja de amarme, lo que sí es que fue bueno mientras duró y hay algo escrito.

ELVIRA: No los dejo en la incertidumbre, sigo, sigo, sigo.

CCC73: La verdad no sabía ni por donde empezar, veo tantas historias publicadas que pensé era algo como subir un comentario a Facebook, jajajaja, me equivoqué, ya hay capítulos escritos y son los que estaré publicando; con ayuda de Adriana Gatarrachea, me da gusto que ya conozcas un poco la historia, en efecto todo comenzó como parte de la Guerra Florida 2015, mi primer evento en el Candy mundo.

ADRIANA: Querida sobrina, la verdad no soy ni la sombra de lo que tu eres, me encanta tu bello estilo, me alegra que me hayas leído, la verdad agradezco al cielo haberme puesto en el camino de personas tan maravillosas como las que he encontrado en el Candy mundo. Te mando un abrazo a través de la distancia y en verdad espero conocerte cuando vengas a México.

CHIDAMAMI: Claro que continuaré, primeramente Dios y si mi tiempos me lo permiten por aquí nos estaremos leyendo.

A QUIENES LEEN DE FORMA ANÓNIMA MIL GRACIAS.

Y A MI MUSA INSPIRADORA... MI ETERNA GRATITUD H.A.W. EN ÉSTA HISTORIA TU SUEÑO SERÁ REALIDAD.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 "Confesiones"**

\- En la Guerra se cavaban trincheras a lo largo del frente del campo de batalla para proteger a las tropas del fuego mortífero de la artillería y las ametralladoras. Detrás de las trincheras de primera línea se encontraban las trincheras cubiertas, que proporcionaban una segunda línea defensiva en el caso de que el enemigo asaltara la primera.

-Las tropas que no estaban de servicio vivían en los refugios subterráneos ubicados dentro de las trincheras de apoyo.

-Los suministros, alimentos y las tropas de reemplazo eran trasladados al frente a través de una red de trincheras de reserva y comunicaciones.

-El área que se encontraba entre las trincheras de ambos combatientes era tierra de nadie; intentar cruzar este terreno, solía acarrear consigo la muerte, dicho espacio estaba cubierto de alambradas y los soldados pasaban a ser un blanco fácil para el enemigo.

-En ésta área no había tregua.

-Las tropas alemanas empezaron su ataque tratando de invadir Francia, en efecto para septiembre podían visualizar algunas zonas Francesas como la parte alta de la torre Eiffel. Pero no pasaron más allá.

-Los alemanes invadieron Bélgica el 4 de agosto y prosiguieron su avance. Luego los británicos tuvieron que retroceder hasta el norte de París. Por su parte los franceses se habían concentrado en el río Marne como parte de su estrategia para replegar los ataques del enemigo.

-Al ser rechazados, los alemanes regresaron sobre sus propios pasos rumbo al norte para rodear las líneas aliadas, pero fueron detenidos en la sangrienta batalla de Ypres.

Durante dicha batalla tanto "La Triple Alianza" como la "Triple Entente" perdieron un gran número de elementos, los hospitales eran insuficientes y gran parte de los soldados no resistía los largos viajes para obtener la atención necesaria para preservar sus vidas.

Esa fue la principal razón para que se decidiera enviar a médicos y enfermeras a los distintos frentes de batalla, sin embargo a pesar de que la atención podía ser más oportuna, no se tenían los medios suficientes, ni el material clínico necesario.

-Era común hallar quirófanos improvisados con sábanas y trozos de madera, las necesidades eran muchas y el sentido de urgencia se hacía presente en la desesperación por salvar la vida de cada uno de los pacientes que minuto a minuto llegaba.

-Flammy y yo hicimos un equipo magnifico, eran pocas horas las que teníamos para descansar, no habían días libres, incluso las jornadas se extendían a más de 24 horas.

-Entonces la jefa de enfermeras Vera Mary Brittain reorganizó los grupos, asignándole mayores responsabilidades a las reclutas voluntarias que en un principio fueron relegadas a actividades poco relacionadas con las propias de cualquier enfermera.

-Como era lógico, la falta de experiencia y capacitación era evidente en cada una de éstas chicas, la mayoría no sabía ni colocar un vendaje o tomar la temperatura.

-Flammy y yo fuimos nombradas jefas de enfermeras bajo las órdenes de la jefa Mildrett.

-Resultó más complicado de lo que pensamos, al contar con mayor cantidad de enfermeras se suponía podríamos descansar un poco más, pero al ser tan inexpertas y carecer del conocimiento de los conceptos básicos, hacían más lentos los procesos.

-Conociendo el carácter perfeccionista de mi condiscípula decidí que si quería que las cosas funcionaran antes de que sus nervios cobraran la factura, era tiempo de actuar.

-Moría de miedo, desafiar a "la heladera" -como años atrás la había bautizado el Señor McGregor- era una verdadera locura; pero si quería resultados con las aprendices tenía que correr el riesgo, no había tiempo, eso era un hecho, puesto que para Hamilton el sentido de urgencia significaba empezar a actuar incluso antes de recibir la orden.

–Nunca antes había valorado tanto cada segundo como lo hacía ahora; a partir de hoy jamás desperdiciaría uno sólo.

-¡Son todas unas ineptas!

-El estridente sonido de la charola del instrumental quirúrgico cayendo por todo el piso junto con los severos regaños de Flammy fueron todo un espectáculo.

¿Acaso no han aprendido nada?

¿¡No sé si no me explico bien o ustedes no entienden!?

\- Son…. …son…

-¡todas son una bola de!…

La furia que exudaba hacía temblar a cualquiera, bueno, casi a cualquiera.

-¡Basta Flammy!

-Era el director del hospital, al parecer estaba muy molesto.

-Le pido por favor que asigne a una de las enfermeras para que la cubra en sus obligaciones y la espero en 10 minutos en el cubículo de enfermeras que hemos improvisado.

-¡ES URGENTE!

-¿Queda claro?

-Sí señor, fue su simple pero firme respuesta.

-Con la irá aún teñida en su rostro, hizo como el director pidió y en poco más de cinco minutos ya estábamos reunidos.

-Todas y cada una de las enfermeras jefe escuchamos con gran atención e interés.

-Cansinamente, reflejo de su alma, el General Douglas Haig, nos hizo participes de algunas estrategias militares, ubicaciones geográficas y rol que desempeñaríamos; pese a sus facciones endurecidas una sombra melancólica en su mirar me decía que se encontraba devastado y no hablo físicamente, me refiero a su estado emocional, lo reconocí porque en más de una ocasión estuve igual, algunos vestigios de esas derrotas de mis luchas internas aún se asoman, por eso pude distinguir el dolor en su alma.

-Señoritas, no hace falta mencionar lo que ustedes mejor que nadie conocen, las batallas cobran minuto a minuto un costo muy alto, la factura se refleja en las bajas tanto de nuestros elementos como en los del enemigo.

-Algunas de ustedes deberán desplazarse a Alta Provenza al hospital Saint-Jacque y a algunas otras clínicas improvisadas; la batalla que estamos librando en Ypres consiste en operaciones más drásticas de las que veníamos efectuando, con ellas hemos logrado debilitar al ejército Alemán sin embargo nuestras bajas aumentan día a día, muchos de nuestros soldados hallan la muerte debido a que no resisten los largos traslados.

He pensado que para aumentar el margen de supervivencia es necesario organizar un dispositivo sanitario fijando varias zonas, principalmente las de vanguardia, puestos de socorro con medios de evacuación y centros especializados en la retaguardia con equipos adecuados y una estrategia bien definida.

Para ello el doctor Charles Drew trabajara codo a codo con ustedes en el empleo de nuevas técnicas que puedan ser aplicadas en el mismo campo de batalla…

-Esa misma noche partimos a los diferentes consultorios ambulantes, clínicas y hospitales la mayoría ubicados en Passchendaele, cerca de Ypres, Flandes y Bélgica.

-En la madrugada hubo un ataque donde era imperioso empujar a las tropas Alemanas para alejarlas de Ypres y al mismo tiempo tratar de capturar las bases de submarinos Alemanas que se encontraban en los puertos Belgas dentro del territorio invadido por los Alemanes y de donde la Marina de Guerra Alemana lanzaba su campaña submarina irrestricta contra los barcos que abastecían a los ingleses.

-Una fusión de luces coloreaba el cielo con matices anaranjados, rojos, blancos y amarillos, bajo otras circunstancias aquella lluvia de destellos quizá pudo ser un magnífico espectáculo al ser observados a la distancia, pero ahora mismo no lo era, los incesantes gritos de dolor, las lamentaciones, los gemidos y los incontables hombres esparcidos por el suelo, sobre las ramas de los arbustos incendiados, dentro y fuera de las trincheras, en fin, el suelo cubierto por cuerpos mutilados, lacerados o descuartizados, el espectáculo era aterrador, ríos de sangre simbolizando la matanza y yo me hallaba en medio de toda esa destrucción.

-Las fuerzas me habían abandonado, nada era claro, sólo seguía escuchando más detonaciones y la descarga de las ametralladoras que lanzaban miles y miles de pequeños proyectiles sin un objetivo fijo, simplemente tirados al azar, arrastrando a su paso cada obstáculo que les impedía seguir su marcha.

-Sentí náuseas ante tal aberración y mi corazón dolía, dolía mucho por lo insignificante e inútil que era yo en esos instantes … mis propios sollozos intentando bloquear cada sonido exterior, casi lo conseguí, solo escuchaba mi dolor…

-¿Eres un ángel?

-Un joven poco mayor que yo me lo preguntaba con apenas un hilo de voz, se estaba ahogando con sus propios fluidos, sus ojos vidriosos y sus ropas igual de maltrechas que las mías producto del reciente bombardeo

-Al estar en una de las trincheras más lejanas tuve suerte de sólo terminar con algunos rasguños y con la ropa toda enlodada por una mezcla de arcilla con sangre, sin embargo él no corrió con la misma fortuna.

-Desorientada aún por el zumbido en mí cabeza mire hacia todas partes, ahora que había dejado atrás la primera impresión de la masacre lo que mi campo visual tenía a su alcance era un panorama desolador, peor que ese profetizado en el Apocalipsis, inenarrables eran las imágenes frente a mí, fue cuando lo escuché:

-¿Eres un ángel?

No soy un ángel, soy una persona como tú.

-Pensé que lo eras, hizo un intento por sonreír.

-¿Sabes?

-Uuumm… es todo lo que pude emitir y él prosiguió.

-Cuando me enrolé venía con verdadero ímpetu…

-Sus sollozos cada vez más irregulares no le permitían hablar

-Sssshhh… no te fatigues, debes guardar energías y…

-Un repentino ataque de tos le sobrevino, para después continuar con su narración.

…vine con la firme convicción de que gracias a mi intervención en éste conflicto muchas vidas sería salvadas y como futuro médico cirujano estaría dando honor a Francia.

No valieron de mucho las lágrimas de mi madre al implorarme recapacitar en torno a lo que para mí era más relevante que mi propia familia, sin ver atrás la deje llorando y sin ningún consuelo.

-No creas que no me dolió, ¡aauch!... incluso quise regresar pero de haberlo hecho no habría tenido el valor de dejarla.

-¡Cof, cof, cof! Nuevamente un ataque de tos le impidió proseguir.

-Tengo que asistirte, resiste, verás que pronto llega más ayuda.

-Triste y dolorosamente suspiró, como intentando recobrar un poco de aliento.

–Sabes bien que eso es mentira, cerró los ojos, luchaba por mantenerse consiente, de sus pupilas no brotaban lágrimas, emanaba sangre.

-No te preocupes, veo el final muy cerca pero no tengo miedo, la vida me enseñó miles de cosas, antes tuve miedo, no corría riesgos, me preocupaba más la opinión de las demás personas que mis propias convicciones, tuve miedo de fracasar, de amar, de dejar ir, miedo, miedo, miedo de atreverme.

-Me hacía miles de auto promesas, buscaba la aceptación y reconocimiento de quienes me rodeaban, sin embargo ninguna de las personas a las que tuve miedo de decepcionar, ni una sola está aquí; irónicamente la única persona a la que nunca me preocupe de escuchar soy yo, y ahora estoy muriendo sin haber realizado nada de todo lo que anhelé, ahora me falta tiempo para realizar mis sueños.

-No sólo se me va la vida, sino cada ilusión, cada promesa y cada oportunidad…

… ¿Sabes?... –desconozco tu nombre pero…

-Candice, respondí rápidamente,

-Sabes Candice, tú no cometas mis mismos errores, sé valiente, atrévete y vive a plenitud, te garantizo que de no hacerlo al final de tu vida te arrepentirás y añorarás lo que no pudo ser.

-Para esos momentos difícilmente respiraba, veía u oía, su cuerpo convulsionando me imploraba dar fin a aquella agonía.

Haciendo acopio de las últimas fuerzas que todavía no lo abandonaban, mencionó que deseaba que buscara entre sus pertenencias una carta dirigida a su Familia.

-Soy residente en el hospital Saint-Jacque, no te será difícil, en los registros ostento como cirujano militar y mi nombre es Mii mii miiikeel…Mikel.

Sus manos abiertas y estiradas como queriendo alcanzar algo o simplemente intentando evitar que se le vaya la vida, una larga exhalación, su mirada perdida, y la frialdad que se expandía por todo su cuerpo fueron el preludio del inevitable fin

-Mi rostro desencajado ante el descubrimiento me dejo impávida por unos breves momentos, sin embargo ese estado duró poco, no podía creer que aquel joven fuese el mismo que tiempo atrás, al inicio de la Guerra, conocí en la fiesta que alevosamente Elisa organizó para humillarnos a Annie y a mí.

Cada una de sus palabras resonó en mi mente como un rayo de esperanza dentro de ese panorama descorazonador. Recordé cuando me ayudo a bajar de la torre y me hizo prometer que aprovecharía mi vida, que no la desperdiciaría, parecía tan lejano ese recuerdo y ahora él estaba muerto, pese a su gran amor por la vida, ésta se le fue.

-No creo que haya sido coincidencia el encontrarlo, compartimos el amor por la medicina y ayudamos a preservar vidas, su ciclo terminó pero prefiero pensar que no se ha ido, me gusta pensar que ha dejado una parte de sí en cada persona a la que ayudó.

-Con mi dolorido corazón y mirada ausente como en estado de shock, me abrí paso, nada podía hacer ante aquel escenario fantasmagórico.

-Totalmente autómata caminé entre los restos esparcidos por todo el campo, algunos, muchos a decir verdad, muchos de esos cuerpos ardían en llamas, parecían estar aún con vida, los ligamentos, los tendones y los músculos al estar en contacto con el fuego reaccionaban dando un efecto macabro, el cual era acompañado por característico aroma de cabello chamuscado y de pólvora quemada.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Otra vez me despierto a mitad de la noche, como cada madrugada desde hace unas semanas se interrumpe mi descanso, mis miedos se hacen evidentes en aquella recurrente pesadilla, mi cuerpo bañado en sudor y mi rostro completamente húmedo por las lágrimas derramadas junto con la opresión de mi pecho son un monstruo que invade mi estabilidad emocional.

-No comprendo que está sucediendo, es cierto que desde que ella se fue, mi corazón, alma y cuerpo no tienen descanso, cada recuerdo suyo es un motivo para sonreír, pero la sola idea de que algo le pueda suceder tiene mi autocontrol al límite.

¿Qué es lo que me produce esta horrible sensación?

-No lo sé, pero ruego porque ella se encuentre bien.

-A la mañana siguiente a mi más reciente noche de insomnio me preparo para continuar con la monótona rutina de mi vida.

-Señor William, buen día.

¿Qué le apetece desayunar?

-Buen día Dorothy, café, pan y algo de fruta por favor.

-Enseguida señor.

-Dorothy…

-Sí

¿Ya llegaron los diarios?

-Aún no pero ayer llego una carta…

-¿Una carta? ¿Por qué no me la entregaron?

-Porque el mensajero pidió entregarla personalmente y al no encontrarlo acordamos que viniera hoy.

-¿Cuál fue la hora que convinieron?

7:40 señor, creo debe estar a punto de llegar.

Gracias Dorothy, en cuanto llegue me avisas.

-Desde luego, permiso señor.

Apenas estaba retirándose cuando el timbre sonó.

-Yo abro, gracias, continua con tus deberes por favor.

La muchacha siguió las indicaciones y se fue.

-Buenos días, estoy buscando al señor William Albert Ardley.

-Soy yo.

-Le ha llegado una carta pero necesito que me firme la entrega, es por eso que nadie pudo recibirla.

¿Dónde firmo?

––El mensajero le indicó dónde; después de firmar, le hizo entrega de la misiva y enseguida se retiró.

Camino a su despacho Albert se preguntaba de quién era aquella carta, ya que el sobre no tenía remitente.

 **Hebert Plumer**

 **Comandante Británico del 5** **o** **Ejército**

 **Sr. William Albert Ardley**

 **Estimado Sr. Ardley, sabemos la preocupación por la que usted y su familia atraviesan debido a la incorporación a nuestras filas de su protegida, sin embargo, en tiempos de guerra cualquier ayuda es de vital importancia.**

 **Estamos orgullosos de la participación tan eficiente que ha brindado la Señorita Candice White Ardley, sus conocimientos han salvado muchas vidas, aun a costa de su propia seguridad, sin embargo su valentía y temple la han mantenido a salvo.**

 **Para los miembros de su hogar debe representar una agonía su ausencia y los momentos de incertidumbre deben crecer con cada nueva invasión, es por ello que como muestra de empatía dirijo ésta misiva para tranquilizarles.**

 **Al mismo tiempo le comunico que la Señorita Candy viajará de regreso a los Estados Unidos donde participará en diversas clínicas habilitadas especialmente para el tratamiento y rehabilitación de los heridos de guerra.**

 **Anticipándome a las acciones que usted o su familia puedan realizar le comunico que permanecerá bajo las órdenes del ejército, por lo cual será considerado como desacato el hecho de que intenten reincorporarle a su vida normal sin antes haber concluido su participación, la cual, podrá prolongarse según las necesidades derivadas de la guerra, toda vez finalizada se harán los ajustes necesarios y ella podrá reintegrarse a sus actividades cotidianas.**

 **Hebert Plumer**

 **Comandante del 5° Ejército Británico**

¡Gracias a Dios!

-Candy… querida Candy… pequeña vas a volver.

Quisiera controlar la alegría que mi ser experimenta en éstos momentos, pero es una fuerza mayor a mí, ni siquiera te imaginas lo fatal que la he pasado, no me importa haberme enterado por un tercero, lo único que me interesa es que estarás lejos de aquel campo minado en el que cualquier paso en falso puede arrebatarte la vida.

-Sé que nunca te lo he dicho pero me prometo y te prometo hablarte de mis sentimientos a tu regreso, jamás imagine que nos volveríamos a separar; generalmente yo era el que se alejaba, por eso tu repentina decisión me tomó por sorpresa.

Conocía tu valentía y convicciones pero ni en mis más locos sueños habría pensado en que cometerías semejante insensatez.

Reconozco que nunca has sido una chica predecible, por el contrario, te dejas guiar por tus impulsos, no mides las consecuencias de tus actos, simplemente haces lo que te parece correcto, así eres tú, un espíritu libre.

-Todavía incrédulo y con demasiada exaltación por la epístola que me devolvió la vida misma, me encaminé a las oficinas donde debía realizar varias diligencias, sin intención me descubrí pensándola.

-En todas mis acciones aparecía, ni un solo instante hubo abandonado mis pensamientos, pero la noticia de su regreso apremiaba mi necesidad de ella.

-Aaaaaah... Mi pequeña Candy.

-Volveré a estrecharte entre mis brazos, te daré la más cálida bienvenida, nunca más te alejarás de tu hogar, prometo crear uno para nosotros, ambos hemos carecido de uno, mas no lo lamento porque ha valido la pena, porque gracias a ello nuestros caminos se juntaron, ahora sé que te quiero a mi lado, para siempre, aunque para siempre es muy poco tiempo, te quiero a mi lado **hasta el final** y aún más allá.

-Ni la eternidad alcanza para describir la necesidad de tenerte nuevamente conmigo, eres de esa clase de chicas que conquista no por su apariencia sino por su bondad, por su pureza de alma, por sus actos, eres de esa clase rara, del tipo que pasa desapercibido para quien busca la belleza externa, eres de las que posee la habilidad de poner mi mundo de cabeza, la habilidad de hacerme sonreír aun sin estar junto a mí.

El reflejo que me ofrece el espejo cuando pienso en ti, es el de un hombre pleno y completo por el solo hecho de saber que mi ser entero te pertenece y no porque me lo hayas pedido, sino porque mi corazón se encuentra unido al tuyo y porque cada momento bueno o malo anhelo compartirlo contigo.

He viajado durante tanto tiempo y en el mundo no existe nadie como tú, eres única, eres especial, irrepetible y autentica, me fascina tu resiliencia ante cualquier situación, esa capacidad tan tuya de ver lo bueno aun por encima de lo negativo y me encanta la forma en la que amas la vida.

Tu autenticidad es una cualidad que admiro y que me impulsa a ser feliz por y para ti porque tu felicidad es la mía.

-Sé que parece una confesión demasiado emotiva, especialmente porque abiertamente nunca te hecho participe de mis sentimientos, pero estoy cansado de que cada persona buena en mi vida se esfume cual ilusión

Ruego al cielo porque me dé el valor que no he tenido para poderme sincerar contigo, te daré el tiempo que no te he dado y recobraremos el que hemos perdido.

-Poco antes de hacer mi aparición pública decidí alejarme de ti, en esa época varias veces estuve tentado a volver sobre mis pasos, olvidarme de todo y revivir los bellos momentos que pasamos mientras estuve amnésico, recuerdo tus fallidos intentos por cocinar algo, lo que fuese ja ja ja… o tus extrañas técnicas de recuperación de la memoria

-¡Santo Dios!

-Al menos sigo vivo.

Indudablemente fuimos tan felices, fueron días que no volverán, mas no pierdo la fe en poder crear nuevas y mejores vivencias, ya sin ocultarte nada.

Te imagino una y otra vez corriendo a mi encuentro, me enseñase a ser tan feliz que a tu partida me perdí, ahogue mi dolor en el trabajo, pero muchas veces me descubrí pensando en ti.

-Al principio me decía a mí mismo que no era amor lo que ahora sentía por ti, era admiración por tu forma especial de mirar al mundo, me autoanalice para descartar ese pensamiento.

-¡Que imbécil he sido!

Me rio de mí y sé que también lo harás cuando al fin te develé el resultado de mis cavilaciones, cada que trataba de apartarte de mi mente irremediablemente terminabas colándote en ella y enraizándote cada vez un poco más.

Increíblemente veía tu foto y siempre terminaba mirándote a los ojos, imaginando las charlas que tuvimos y sintiéndome tonto por sonreír al pensar en ti, he leído y releído una y otra vez cada carta que nos escribimos y he aspirado tu aroma en todas ellas, incluso me permití imaginarte sonriendo entre cada línea, escuchaba música y en cada nota se hacía presente el sonido de tu voz.

Todos mis pensamientos los entrelazaba y relacionaba contigo, te veo en todas partes, en todo el día solo podía pensar en ti, todo el tiempo estabas en mi mente y aunque muchas veces fui descubierto con esa tonta expresión de felicidad en mi rostro, pude ocultar la verdadera razón ante los demás, pero no conseguí el mismo efecto conmigo.

No pude ver a nadie más a pesar de tener cerca de mí a muchas mujeres, de esas con las que la Tía Elroy estaría más que encantada de que fuesen mis amigas, para poder comprometerme con cual sea de ellas que represente "el mejor partido".

En mis pensamientos la única persona que se dibujaba eras tú y… es gracioso con solo invocarte en mi mente hace que ésta se sienta libre, como si tuviese alas y pudiera volar a cualquier parte, justo a tu lado, me gusta imaginar.

Supongo que es esa parte del amor que lo explicado todo, porque de otro modo no le hallo solución al vórtice de emociones generadas en mi mente por la simple añoranza de tu presencia y recuerdo

Por eso me he permitido acrecentar mi admiración hacia el amor, por su sencillez y grandeza a la vez, porque en la pureza de tu corazón pude encontrar lo que ni siquiera imaginaba estar buscando.

-¡Oh!, mi pequeña Candy, si pudieras ver mi rostro ahora, seguro te reirías por la simpleza de los actos con los que me has cautivado, ni siquiera te imaginas el efecto que me producía un simple mensaje tuyo pegado en la alacena, un simple "buenos días" o un "no me esperes, tengo guardia" me hacían sentir especial de sólo imaginar que lo hacías porque para ti ya era alguien importante.

-El 13 de diciembre gracias a un armisticio pude regresé a Estados Unidos, específicamente me enviaron a West Point, recibir tal noticia claro que me impactó, realmente estaría muy cerca de Nueva York, esa ciudad donde creí sería muy feliz pero por designios del destino no fue así.

¿No se supone que es sólo para chicos? Era la duda que me había asaltado y que no tarde en aclarar.

-Por mandato del presidente Thomas Woodrow Wilson y como parte de la estrategia conjunta del general Pershing y algunos sicólogos de la época, que si bien no eran especialistas en el tratamiento post guerra, conocían las condiciones sicológicas del individuo y los motores que detonan los cambios en su estado emocional, así como las diferentes reacciones ante el mismo evento, variando de individuo a individuo.

Entre los que conformábamos el equipo asignado a recibir a los combatientes provenientes del campo de batalla, habíamos varias enfermeras, médicos, futuros sicólogos y sicólogos ya experimentados.

-Sin duda alguna, participar en semejante misión fue la plataforma para muchos jóvenes que apenas se iniciaban en éste campo de estudio, personalmente centré mis atenciones en el médico Suizo Jean Piaget, sus estrategias, estudios y teorías eran algo que me asombraba, Frederic Skinner estaba al mando y nada pasa desapercibido ante su ojo astuto.

Mi función nunca se limitó a una simple curación o a un trato paciente- enfermera o viceversa, me llamaba la atención que chicos de pertenecientes a las diversas esferas sociales tuvieran en común un patriotismo tan arraigado, no concebía como miles de jóvenes ponían en juego su vida por una causa que bajo mi punto de vista fue una lucha de poderes donde se utilizó un pretexto ridículo para iniciar una guerra sin sentido.

-Según mis observaciones y las diferentes conversaciones que sostuve con ellos, pude darme cuenta que muchos eligieron hacerse participes debido a que en su infancia tuvieron una vida dura, algunos carentes de afecto, otros de tiempo, algunos más de recursos económicos o del rechazo familiar.

-comprendí que a pesar de ser huérfana, tuve mayores oportunidades que ellos, tuve unos cimientos firmes donde pude construir mi autoestima y afectos, por ello cada decisión tomada fue hecha con madurez.

Muchos de ellos ni siquiera fueron consientes realmente del peligro al que se expusieron, se dejaron arrastrar por la corriente y nadie los orientó; quizá era tarde para ellos, muy pocos ponían de su parte para su recuperación, la mayoría se sumergía en los dolorosos recuerdos de las vivencias en las trincheras o en los diversos campamentos, pero dentro de mí algo me inquietaba, era un llamado que no podía desoír, era como si de mí dependiera que la buena salud emocional de los aún niños, ya que serían los retoños del nuevo amanecer que se experimentaría tras la finalización de la Guerra.

Pensé en Alistear, él parecía un chico feliz,

¿Qué lo habrá impulsado?

-Involuntariamente mis ojos se aguaron por su añoranza

-Muchas teorías se escuchaban y todo me causaba gran curiosidad

Esto era un nuevo reto.

¿Qué pensaran la Tía Elroy, Annie, Archie, mis dos madres?

-¡Oh, y Albert!

-Sin quererlo entristecí al recordar que en una de mis breves cartas desde Yves le pedí retirarme su apellido, me parece que lo ha hecho o de otro modo sería un gran escándalo mi actual situación para los Ardley.

-No me duele dejar de tener su apellido, lo que realmente me acongoja es que al parecer ya no les importo y que él se ha olvidado de nuestra promesa.

Aunque… tal vez la culpa es mía por el modo en que salí de sus vidas.

Necesito poner en orden mi vida, por el momento nuevas decisiones me afectan y me siento confundida.

-¿Será que debo luchar por lo que el caprichoso destino me quitó o debo partir de las anteriores experiencias y hacer un nuevo comienzo?

-No lo sé, por un lado me es difícil saltar de página, pero por otra parte pienso que aún me faltan tantas cosas por escribir que quizá sea tiempo de concluir con éste libro e iniciar uno nuevo.

IRIS ADRIANA: Gracias por darte el tiempo de leerme, si es un giro algo inesperado pero todo tiene su razón de ser.

LILIS CANDY: Que bien que te haya gustado, espero que la continuación siga siendo de tu agrado, seguimos.

LA CHINITA: Gracias, de verdad que estoy muy contenta de que te haya agradado, seguirás leyendo, te lo garantizo.

Con respecto al capítulo que comentas, la verdad yo también he llorado mucho, supongo que son esas emociones internas que llevamos guardadas y al ver una muerte tan injusta simplemente las dejamos fluir, en efecto, Candy ha sufrido tanto y ha sido tan valiente al tener siempre una sonrisa a pesar del dolor, a pesar de las circunstancias y a pesar de estar muriendo por dentro.

Va a ser feliz, no te garantizo que sea con el Duque, pero no te preocupes, tengo algunas pequeñas historias donde es feliz con Terry, siempre que mi tiempo me lo permita empezaré a subir un poco más y más.

Mi hermana también quiere que el accidente de Stear y su muerte sean un mal sueño, también tengo algo bonito en relación a él, pero eso está en otra historia.

A QUIENES LEEN DE FORMA ANÓNIMA MIL GRACIAS.

A MI MUSA INSPIRADORA… MI ETERNA GRATITUD.

EN ÉSTA HISTORIA TU SUEÑO SERÁ REALIDAD


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 "Reencuentros"**

-Tía abuela, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Ahora resulta que tengo que pedir permiso para visitar mis propiedades… faltaba más.

-Pero no te quedes ahí parado, haz que vengan por mi equipaje.

-Enseguida tía.

Neal ¿En dónde están tu madre y hermana?

-La verdad es que no lo sé, apenas voy llegando y me he encontrado con su ausencia.

-Ya veo, voy a descansar unos momentos; más tarde bajaré a ver si para entonces ya han regresado.

-Sí tía.

En cuanto la tía Elroy se retiró a su alcoba, Neal se quedó muy pensativo sobre su repentina visita, si bien era cierto que él, su hermana y su madre aprovechaban cualquier momento para influenciar en las decisiones de la matriarca y así verse favorecidos, también era cierto que su inesperada llegada venía a derrumbar ciertos planes que él y Eliza tenían en mente y para los cuales ya habían acordado la forma de distraer a Sara Legan, sin embargo ahora tendrían que reestructurarlos.

-¿En qué mal momento se le ocurrió viajar a Chicago? Y lo más importante ¿Para qué?

-Ya tendré tiempo de averiguarlo, ahora lo importante es que Eliza se encargue del "Tío abuelo" jajajajaja… ¿Quién lo habría pensado? Ese vagabundo resultó ser el "mandamás" pero no dudo que con sus encantos pronto mi hermanita lo tendrá comiendo de la palma de su mano y ahora sí a disfrutar de toda su fortuna.

Mientras él se pudre en dinero nosotros tenemos que conformarnos con una mísera mesada, ¡hay "tiito, no sabes ni lo que te tenemos preparado!

-Apresúrate George o llegaremos tarde.

Por Dios Williams, aún faltan varias horas y tal vez ni siquiera puedas verla; te recuerdo que viene como parte de las filas del personal del ejército y…

-Lo sé, en verdad que lo sé, pero hace tanto que no veo su rostro que se me están olvidando sus rasgos.

Realmente exageras, si no te conociera pensaría que la emoción que te embarga es la de un hombre enamorado y obviamente tu no lo estas de la señorita Candy ¿O sí?

–Esto último George lo dijo con toda la intensión de ver la reacción del rubio.

E... es… este no, por supuesto que no George, -respondió procurando sonar casual.

Ahora el que exagera eres tú, bien sabes que me preocupo por su bienestar.

-¡Aja, si tú lo dices! Pensó el moreno.

Conteniendo la risa y recobrando su tan característica sobriedad se limitó a decir: Desde luego, sólo que nunca te había visto tan desesperado por el arribo de nadie y me parece una conducta extraña en ti que siempre eres tan propio y correcto.

-Vamos George, esa posé es exclusiva para los socios, inversionistas o familiares "no deseados" pero con Candy es distinto, ella ha provisto mi existencia de tanta dicha que nuestro reencuentro no puede ser frío y distante, es un acontecimiento que me congratula, verle nuevamente parece increíble, es como si hubiesen pasado años y…

Y es a lo que me refiero William, te encuentras tan excitado por su llegada que en verdad pareces otro, estás irreconocible, hablas de ella con tal adoración que hasta el brillo de tus ojos cambia, tus facciones se relajan e irradias tanta alegría y paz que me sorprendes.

\- Albert se sintió completamente descubierto, sabía que su fiel asistente y amigo no mentía y lo peor, ni él mismo podía controlar ese torrente de emociones que lo invadían, ni siquiera podía concentrarse, recobrar su autocontrol parecía una misión imposible de ejecutar, mas no le importaba mucho a decir verdad.

-Mientras tanto, Candy llevaba un par de días en West Point, había hecho su arribo en un navío mercante ya que el único Trasatlántico destinado a tal diligencia se hallaba con sobre cupo, miles de personas deseaban alejarse lo más posible del conflicto y para Candy no representaba ninguna clase de sacrificio viajar ya fuese en primera clase o en cualquier otra; recordó viejos tiempos en los que hasta polizonte fue.

-Deseaba recuperar el tiempo perdido, abrazar a la señorita Ponny, a la hermana María, a los niños del hogar, Annie, Archie, Clin, Miena, ¡Guau! –a todos, incluso a la tía abuela, ella sería la más difícil, sin embargo algo en el fondo le decía que estaría sino feliz al menos si más tranquila por su retorno, pero a quién más añoraba ver era a Albert, sabía que le debía muchas explicaciones por eso se apresuró a desempacar sus pocas pertenencias y dejar organizados sus horarios para disfrutar de los días libres que el ejército le otorgó.

-Me encamine a la estación de trenes de Nueva York, sin quererlo reviví esa fatídica noche de invierno, a pesar del tiempo aún dolía, pero para mi asombro ya no tanto, no sé si es porque el tiempo va subsanando las heridas o porque verdaderamente he madurado y he alcanzado a comprender que en la vida hay circunstancias más complejas

-En la ventanilla revisé los horarios, el siguiente tren estaba por partir, solicité mi boleto y revisé el itinerario; en ello estaba cuando algo llamo mi atención, un afiche en la sala de espera anunciaba la puesta en escena de Macbeth, representada por Terrence Grandchester.

-Terry… suspiré melancólicamente

-De modo irrefrenable cada uno de los momentos vividos golpearon no sólo mis recuerdos, sino también mi estabilidad emocional.

Durante mucho tiempo me negué a la realidad que tuvimos que afrontar por tu sentido del deber, me pregunté ¿Por qué estabas haciendo eso mismo que tanto criticabas de tu padre? -¿Acaso no lo juzgaste una y mil veces por abandonar a tu madre?

-Algunas veces me permití imaginar que tal vez vendrías a buscarme y juntos buscaríamos una solución, al parecer mis deseos no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes.

Todo éste tiempo me has dolido , mucho, mucho más de lo que quiero reconocer, sin embargo todo ese dolor me ha permitido fortalecer mi amor propio, ese que no sabía que existía, ahora me sé una mujer completa, antes creía que necesitaba otra mitad para alcanzar la plenitud, truncando así la madurez que tocaba a mi puerta.

\- Cuando entraste a mi vida me aferré a ti, después de lo de Anthony mi ser sentía una profunda tristeza, poco a poco ocupaste mis pensamientos, todo giraba en torno a ti, el cielo parecía haber adquirido otros matices que iluminaban mi rostro y ponían una sonrisa en él; Patty y Annie en varias ocasiones me embromaron por ello, -¡ja ja! ¡Qué ironía!

-¿Sabes? Llegué a sentir odio por ti y por mí, por ser tan tontos y no luchar por crear juntos un futuro, pero ya han desaparecido esos pensamientos, tal vez es el tiempo que subsana toda herida o quizá es que he aceptado la idea que fuiste mi amor de juventud.

-Con tu personalidad tan arrolladora me cautivaste, tus bromas, tu sarcasmo e irreverencia me encantaban, es extraño que fuera así, supongo que también fue el dolor de tu alma lo que me atraía como un imán, ambos habíamos sufrido tanto. Merecíamos ser felices, aún lo creo, pero sé que no estamos destinados, tal vez alcancemos la felicidad, mas no juntos, yo seré feliz porque te lo prometí y espero tú también cumplas esa promesa.

-Tengo que dejarte ir, ya es tiempo.

-Aunque significaste todo para mí, nuestros caminos debían separarse, suficientes conflictos internos tengo como para lidiar con los demonios que te atormentan, no es que me pese hacerlo, eso lo sabes, pero debes curarte a ti mismo, ya es tiempo de que juntes los pedazos de tu corazón y los unas, cuando lo consigas te amarás y es lo que ofrecerás, tu orgullo y el enojo que tienes hacía las circunstancias difíciles que viviste se esfumaran, en ese momento te perdonarás y perdonaras a aquellos con quien estas resentido.

-Sólo entonces podrás ser libre de cualquier cadena, ninguna sombra te atormentará y la plenitud llenara tu vida.

-Susana murió y desconozco si fueron felices, sinceramente espero que sí, fue una chica egoísta y caprichosa al separarnos aun a sabiendas de lo que ambos sentíamos, no puedo culparla. Estar en los frentes de guerra me permitió ver que cuando una parte de ti se pierde, debes aferrarte a lo que sea que te de una esperanza de vida, ella sufrió, esa es una realidad, pero ahora está descansando y tú tienes un ángel a tu lado, porque independientemente de todo, ella te amó…

-Señorita, el tren está a punto de partir -¿Necesita ayuda con su equipaje?

La voz chillante del dependiente de la estación me sacó de mis cavilaciones, -¿Eh?

-¿Qué si requiere ayuda?, señorita.

-Disculpe estaba distraída, pretendí excusarme.

-No se preocupe pero es mejor que preste más atención y se apresuré o perderá el tren.

-Hice el intento por sonreír, exteriormente lo conseguí, pero en mi interior era otro estado anímico en el que me hallaba.

-En el muelle Albert vio un desfile de personas y en cada una buscaba ese rostro que tanto añoraba, empero esa multitud desapareció rápidamente y no la halló.

-¿Será que no la vimos llegar George?

-Realmente lo dudo William, me parece que no se embarcó en éste viaje. Ya es tarde y debemos regresar a Chicago, tenemos varios pendientes.

Eso haremos después de investigar porque Candy no llegó como estaba previsto.

-Si eso quieres, acompañado de un suspiro de fastidio, fue lo único que pronunció el fiel asistente.

-En realidad lo que deseo es ver a Candy pero me conformo con que se nos informe el motivo de su ausencia.

-Tía, ¡Que agradable sorpresa! En tono demasiado efusivo Eliza y Sara saludaron a la matriarca.

-No puedo decir lo mismo, está casa es un caos, la servidumbre distraída, a Neal mi presencia no pareció hacerle gracia y ustedes sabrá Dios en dónde andan.

-Sara, bien sabes que debes estar al frente, tus constantes salidas dan pauta a que los empleados hagan lo que quieren, en fin, sólo he venido por un par de días.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué no nos avisó que venía? Para recibirla como usted merece, Eliza intervino.

-En realidad no lo tenía planeado, pero William viajará y deberé quedarme al frente de algunas negociaciones, de hecho estoy a punto de salir rumbo a las oficinas, he quedado en reunirme con él y se aproxima la hora acordada.

-¡Oh! exclamaron al unísono las mujeres.

-¿Significa que el tío viene a Chicago? Pregunto la pelirroja, al tiempo que lanzaba una mal disimulada mirada de complicidad a su hermano.

-Ambos sonrieron complacidos ante la develación de la tía Elroy.

Mmmmmmm… parece que nuestros planes cambian favorecedoramente hermanita, ahora todo depende de ti, era la charla que sostenía ese par de bribones, mientras su madre se desvivía en atenciones con madame Elroy.

-Pequeña, no sé porque no me avisaste de tu retorno, pero con los datos que nos dieron sé que muy pronto nos reuniremos, eran los pensamientos del rubio mientras se dirigía a sus oficinas.

-Una vez que ingresó al edificio la recepcionista se encargó de informarle que en la sala de juntas ya se hallaban concentrados la mayoría de los socios y accionistas, incluida su tía que llego pocos minutos antes.

-Su gesto serio y la rigidez de su cuerpo denotaban que algo andaba mal, quienes lo conocían lo sabían, pero nadie se atrevía si quiera a insinuárselo.

-El bochorno en el ambiente era palpable, no por la situación climática, sino por la incógnita en que estaban sumergidos tras la noticia de que nuevamente el patriarca se alejaría por un periodo de tiempo aún desconocido, en cuanto la imponente figura arribo a la sala todos guardaron silencio, como muestra de respeto.

-Buenas tardes, su voz hizo eco, un sonido que fue cortado por la inmediata respuesta de los ahí reunidos y mayormente de una muy emotiva Eliza.

-Querido tío William, ¡Bienvenido!

El ceño de disgusto que se dibujó en su rostro fue evidente para la chica, pero decidió ignorarlo, tenía planes ya trazados y el destino parecía estar confabulando con ella para lograr sus propósitos.

-Gracias a todos por su presencia, en breve comenzaremos. -Fue George quien tomó la palabra.

-Con voz melosa y movimientos perfectamente estudiados la joven acompañante de la matriarca se dirigió a Albert, quien por cortesía no la desairó.

-No sabía que te interesaran los negocios familiares, pero me alegro de que sea así, quizá puedas apoyar a la tía después de los anuncios de ésta tarde.

-En realidad la acompañé porque tenía deseos de saludarte Albert y…

-Te ruego que cuando te dirijas a mí, lo hagas como William, el timbre irascible con que lo mencionó, no daba pauta más que a ser obedecido, empero a ella no le importó y continuó.

-Si fuera Candy no habría problema, un deje de desprecio acompañaba la afirmación, ¿Cierto?

-Notablemente irritado por el cometario mal intencionado hacía "Su" pequeña, Albert contestó: -Tu lo dijiste, además eso es algo que le permito por el vínculo que nos une.

-Jajajajaja, Pues hasta donde tengo entendido tienes más vínculo conmigo que con ella, incluso en jerarquía estoy por encima de ella, porque te recuerdo que yo SÍ comparto la misma sangre contigo y ella no es más que una simple huérfana arribista.

Con toda la serenidad que pudo reunir el rubio, le pidió saliese de la sala, no iba a protagonizar un espectáculo frente a todos, por lo que la cogió por el brazo y le hizo acompañarlo.

-Una vez fuera, Albert la tomó por el mentón, inclinándose para que su rostro quedase frente al de ella y mirándola a los ojos le dijo: Escúchame bien Eliza, ésta es la última vez que me cuestionas en relación a Candy, la forma en que ella y yo nos tratemos no es asunto tuyo, si le permito ciertas confianzas es porque se lo ha ganado, además de ser mi protegida.

-Ajenos a lo que su alrededor pasaba, sobrina y tío continuaron su acalorada discusión sin percatarse que a la distancia un par de ojos verdes veía la escena.

***FLASHBACK***

Después de abordar el tren, Candy quedó llena de cuestionamientos, los hermosos paisajes que podía apreciar a través de las ventanas le transmitían la paz que necesitaba, era como estar en contacto con "Su padre árbol" al que podía contarle todo, ese lazo invisible que se la unía con la naturaleza, la lleno de una calma y tranquilidad que hacía mucho no experimentaba.

Pensé entonces mi proceder en adelante y llegué a la conclusión de visitar primero a Albert, a él más que a ninguna otra persona le debía una explicación.

-Ahora fue el turno de Albert para ocupar mis pensamientos, recordé todos y cada uno de los momentos que viví a su lado, todas las veces que apareció cuando lo necesitaba, los días en que tenía amnesia, y la forma en que me enteré que era el misterioso tío abuelo y mi protector.

-Entonces una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

-¡Vaya Albert! Sí que resultaste ser una caja de sorpresas, tengo tantas ganas de verte, charlar como antes, disculparme, borrar de tu mente toda idea negativa que tengas de mi participación en la guerra y…

-Suspiré, ¡aaaaaah! …y darte los motivos de mis últimas decisiones.

-Después visitaría a la señorita Ponny y a la Hermana María, a ellas también les contaría mis planes próximos y me disculparía por haberlas dejado con tan grande angustia, también Annie y Archie estaban incluidos en las visitas, además de que a los niños del hogar les debía muchos juegos pendientes y seguro me los cobrarían.

Pero indudablemente lo que más feliz me hacía era verte.

-Al llegar a la estación de Chicago lo primero que hice fue buscar un coche quería aprovechar lo más que se pudiera al lado de toda mi familia, porque eso son, no me siento más como una huérfana, realmente he sido muy afortunada pero mi inmadurez no me había permitido valorarlo.

A toda prisa descendí, nerviosamente saqué de mi bolso un par de billetes, creo rebasaban el costo del viaje pero no podía ni quería detenerme en tan intrascendente asunto.

-Justo estaba por tocar la puerta cuando sentí unas manos rodearme la cintura por detrás y un aliento muy cerca de mi oído; emocionada pensando que era el más agradable reencuentro, giré sobre mis talones hasta quedar justo frente a ese rostro.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¡Querida Candy! Jamás imagine que mi presencia te alegrara tanto, después de todo creo que ir a la guerra te hizo valorarme.

-Jajajajaja –sardónicamente Neal reía una y otra vez.

-¡Suéltame!

-Eres un estúpido, ¿Cómo te atreves a poner tus asquerosas manos encima de mí?

-Después de la forma en que me has tratado toda la vida, debería darte vergüenza siquiera acercárteme.

-No te lo voy a repetir, ¡Suéltame!

-Inútilmente, forcejeaba, estaba en desventaja sin embargo un pequeño descuido de su parte me permitió liberarme de su agarre.

-¡Plaf! Sonora cachetada fue la que imprimí en su rostro y salí corriendo, obviamente él no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente. Salió disparado detrás de mí.

-Claro que le saqué ventaja al treparme en un árbol, jajajajaja ahora era mi turno de reír.

-Desde abajo me gritaba una sarta de tonterías que no me molesté por escuchar, después de un rato se fastidio y se fue, no sin antes gritarme:

-Si buscas a tu adorado padre lo encontrarás en las oficinas, es mejor que te des prisa y te largues antes de que me decida trepar a ese árbol y cobrarte por tus desplantes y caprichitos,

-¿Sabes? El papel de digna no te queda y menos conmigo que estoy al tanto de tu origen, no eres más que una recogida, pronto me vas a pagar una a una todas las que me debes, ahora lárgate antes de que me arrepienta.

-Cuando lo vislumbre a una distancia prudente baje y emprendí carrera, más adelante encontré un carruaje el cual alquilé para ir a tu encuentro.

-Una vez fuera de las oficinas, mi corazón latía muy de prisa, pasaba de una emoción a otra y todo en tan corto tiempo.

-Subí hasta donde amablemente la recepcionista me informó que te encontrabas, sin embargo cuando llegue hasta donde me indicaron, no daba crédito a lo que veían mis ojos.

-Eliza y tú en una situación algo comprometedora, supongo que en mi ausencia limaron asperezas, después de todo ella es una chica guapa, lista, elegante, muy refinada, en fin, toda una dama.

-No sé porque mis ojos se aguaron, la sensación de abandono que invadió mi ser en ese instante fue como recibir una de esas tantas balas perdidas en el frente de batalla, esas que eran lanzadas al azar y que en su trayecto herían a quien estuviese a su paso, sólo que está bala hirió mi corazón.

Por primera vez te vi de modo diferente, lo sé por el gran dolor que sentí, uno que no había experimentado.

¿Será acaso que me he enamorado de ti sin quererlo?

-¡NO!

-Eso no puede ser, sin embargo porque sentí tanta confusión, tanta ira al ver cómo le tomabas el mentón y le susurrabas algo que no alcance a escuchar pero que supongo es una declaración o un alago, finalmente así eres tú, la clase de hombre que puede tratar a una huérfana como yo o a una chica como Eliza con sumo respeto y delicadeza. Eres todo un caballero.

-Permanecí estática observando la escena, me hacía daño pero no podía apartar la vista, procuré agudizar mi oído pero fue inútil, desperté de mi letargo después de que una voz desde dentro les llamó para que ingresaran a aquel lugar, no estoy muy segura pero me parece que era la Tía abuela.

-Albert ¿Qué fue esto que experimenté? Ni yo misma sé cómo me siento.

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

-Por supuesto Tía deme un minuto, fue la respuesta de Albert.

-Ni se te ocurra entrar o te vas a arrepentir, ya me cansé de tu actitud y de la de tu hermano, más les vale andarse con cuidado sino quieren pagar las consecuencias.

-Eres una chica bastante inteligente y si sabes lo que te conviene es mejor que no intentes nada estúpido. ¿De acuerdo?

-Por supuesto tío, jajajajaja, yo sólo estaba bromeando pero al parecer a ti no te cayó en gracia.

-No te preocupes que ya me voy, de cualquier forma estas son reuniones muy aburridas, prefiero ir un rato de compras y volver más tarde por la tía.

Con un gesto triunfal le dijo al rubio: Por favor coméntaselo a ella, me parece que prefieres que ya no entre.

-Para ese momento Candy estaba abandonando el edificio y para su sorpresa Neal estaba justo en la puerta de salida.

-Jajajajaja ¿Qué le pasa a la "princesa"?

-Más te vale que te quites de mi camino, ahora entiendo porque me dejaste tranquila hace un par de horas, tenías todo planeado, querías que los viera, tú lo sabías...

-Estas delirando, no sé de qué hablas, la interrumpió Neal.

…No tiene caso que finjas inocencia, sé perfectamente cómo eres.

-De verdad que no sé a lo que te refieres.

-No juegues conmigo, sabes bien que me enviaste justo aquí para después seguirme y terminar de fastidiarme.

Pues no, en realidad trabajo aquí, además no te creas tan importante, puedes creerme cuando digo que ya he perdido el interés por ti, supongo que era un capricho o una revancha contra el duquecito, pero ya no me interesas, no eres una chica para mí. Adiós.

Sorprendida y dudosa por las palabras de aquel rufián Candy se dispuso a retirarse lo más pronto posible.

-¡Bravo, bravo! -¿Pero a quién tenemos por aquí? nada más y nada menos que a la dama del establo, la huérfana de la casa Ponny o prefieres la ladrona y asesina.

-¡Cállate Eliza! No digas tonterías.

Pero si no son tonterías.

-Querida, deberías pensar muy bien antes de poner un pie en lugares tan, como decirlo para no ofenderte, mmm… digamos, diferentes a tu ambiente, no eres bienvenida, deberías mejor irte antes de que mi prometido te haga sacar mediante seguridad.

-¿Prometido?

-Sí, prometido.

Ahora resulta que no sabes que William y yo estamos próximos a desposarnos.

-El impacto de la noticia elimino toda señal de color, lucía casi transparente y las fuerzas por poco la abandonan, sin embargo alcanzó a reaccionar.

-Rápidamente recuperó su habitual semblante y en un intento por ocultar sus emociones dio la media vuelta, dejando atrás a los hermanos riéndose de ella.

Hay hermanita, no crees que se te pasó la mano, además pronto descubrirán tu mentira.

-Como se nota que no me conoces, esto resulto más fácil de lo que pensamos, ni con el plan original habría estado mejor, además William y George están por viajar, sólo un milagro reuniría a ese par. Tengo tiempo de sobra y cuando se descubra esto, ya habré pensado como solucionarlo.

-Si tú lo dices…

-No sólo lo digo, ya lo verás.

-Al paso que vamos pronto seré la señora Ardley y disfrutaremos de miles de beneficios.

-Jajajajaja, de momento su cara toda desencajada al escucharme y saberla sufriendo son mi pago por todo lo que me arrebató, mayormente ahora que ha demostrado cuanto le importa Albert no tendré piedad de ella.

-Ni yo hermanita, ni yo, te lo garantizo.

…Y para finalizar la reunión, sólo me resta informarles que ésta misma tarde emprendo un viaje del cual desconozco el retorno, más la comunicación será la misma que hemos venido manteniendo y nuevamente Madame Elroy, mi tía, estará al frente como la matriarca que es.

-Prestamente Albert concluyo la reunión, necesitaba alejarse de ese entorno que tanto le asfixiaba.

-Muy entrada la noche Candy llegó a Lakewood, fue la señorita Ponny quien la recibió.

-Para la mujer no pasó desapercibido el estado anímico de su niña pero con la prudencia que le caracterizaba decidió esperar a que fuese ella quien le contase lo que acongojaba su ser.

Continuara…

GLENDA: Me da penita por Candy pero es que a veces ella también se pasa de buena y de Albert aaaaaa (suspiro) es un amorsh, pero luego también me dan ganas de zarandearlo, esa Candy necesita un estate quiero y Albert la deja hacer su voluntad jajaja

BERTGIRL: Hay sí, que emoción, pobre Albert con el corazón en la mano por culpa de la decisión de Candy, la guerra no es un evento cualquiera, es una lucha donde nadie gana, donde se corrompen los dirigentes mundiales por una lucha de poderes sin fundamentos. Pero te aseguro que Albert y Candy aprenderán

MERLIA: No te prometo el final perfecto pero si un camino hermoso.

CANDICE LEDEZMA: Pequeña, YA HAY SORPRESAS jajaja pero te voy a dejar con la duda, en éstos días presento un examen importante y después tengo 15 días de vacaciones escolares, se pasaran como agua pero pretendo pagar un poco de lo que debo.

A QUIENES LEEN DE FORMA ANÓNIMA MIL GRACIAS.

A MI MUSA INSPIRADORA… MI ETERNA GRATITUD.

EN ÉSTA HISTORIA TU SUEÑO SERÁ REALIDAD.


End file.
